


兵临城下（下）

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	兵临城下（下）

【哨向】兵临城下

战舰的士兵们都觉得自家将军这几日来心情格外好，所有人都知道这黄将军脾气好，对谁都温柔，可最近也太温柔了，他眼尾总是带着笑，眼眶里像盛满了一湾的春水，太过柔情了些。  
士兵们虽然不知道自家将军是得了什么好事，却也乐见其成，有几个细心的士兵渐渐看出了端倪，这几天黄旼炫和金在奂总是成双出入，两个人说说笑笑的，偶尔还拉个小手搂个腰，原来是黄将军终于抱得金将军归啊。  
17号星的问题顺利解决，一行人浩浩荡荡的回到尔伊洛，赖冠霖还顺手领了只小灵兽回去。  
黄旼炫和金在奂的关系迅速升温，同进同出的招人羡慕，训练腻在一起，吃饭腻在一起，睡觉自然也是要腻在一起的。

姜丹尼尔有些郁闷，他家那位小祖宗能让他变着法的占便宜，却怎么都不肯让他夜里摸进他的房间，搂着睡觉这件事他在心里模拟了千万遍，却是一次也没有实现的，更别说是做点别的什么更亲密的事了。  
郁闷归郁闷，姜丹尼尔虽看起来吊儿郎当的，却也是个心思细腻的主，赖冠霖的身体出了问题他是比谁都发现的早的。自打上次挑起了他的结合热之后，姜丹尼尔就发现赖冠霖意识云的漏洞又出现了，且这次比之前的更严重。  
利用催眠潜进他的意识云这种事姜丹尼尔没少做，每次都是偷偷帮他修补意识云漏洞，头几次还好，没费什么心力，只是后来，漏洞出现的越来越频繁，且间隔时间越来越短，以至于最近，连他修补起来都有些力不从心了。  
姜丹尼尔趁着赖冠霖午睡的时候偷偷去了帝国宫见朴志训，关于他的猜想以及赖冠霖的身体状况，他觉得有必要和朴志训谈谈。  
“陛下。”姜丹尼尔微微施了个礼。  
朴志训放下手里的地形图，看向姜丹尼尔，“丹尼尔啊，找我有什么事吗？”  
“是想跟陛下确认一些事情。”  
朴志训挑了挑眉，没接话，等着姜丹尼尔的下文。  
“冠霖最近身体状况不太好。”一听说赖冠霖，朴志训皱起了眉头，整个阿达尔干，能牵动朴志训情绪的只赖冠霖一个。姜丹尼尔见状赶紧接了下一句：“陛下不用太担心，只是意识云出现了漏洞，我有潜进他的意识云帮他修复，目前没什么大碍。”  
朴志训这才将紧锁的眉头舒展开，轻舒了口气，“那就好，辛苦你了。”  
“不过，陛下，有件事我需要跟您确认一下。”  
“什么事？”  
“陛下可知道冠霖意识云的漏洞为何出现？”  
“不知。”  
“那陛下是否知道冠霖有两只精神体？”  
“什么？这怎么可能？”朴志训有些震惊，他原以为是赖冠霖之前为了压制姜丹尼尔暴走时受的伤还没好，怎么都没想到竟是因为精神体，还是两只，那另外一只又是从何而来？他怎么从未听他提起过？他的好弟弟爱胡来他是知道的，可事事跟他报备的习惯却是从小就养成的，这么大的事瞒着他，他是怎么都想不通的。  
“看来陛下对弟弟的情况所知甚少。”姜丹尼尔这话里明显的埋怨意味，朴志训听的一清二楚。“那如此看来，冠霖的另外一只精神体是只灵鹿陛下也是不知的，只是，若说起这灵鹿，陛下应是多少知道点什么的。”

朴志训脑子里“轰”的一声，他听到自己骨骼脉络重组的声音，他想起多年前咬牙守在自己门外的赖冠霖，还有他含着一包眼泪死活不肯让眼泪滑出眼眶的那张倔强的脸。  
他忍着剧痛将自己的意识云重组，包括骨骼和脉络，额上冒着细密的汗珠，意识模糊的侧卧在床上休息的时候，他隐约察觉到有人轻手轻脚的摸进他的房间，在他床边设了精神屏障，还用了精神力注入他体内为他缓解疼痛，他认得这股精神力，是他的好弟弟赖冠霖，这个时候也只有他能进的了他的房间。  
他本以为赖冠霖只是不忍心看他难受，所以耗费了些精神力来帮他缓解疼痛，却怎么都没想到，整天跟在他屁股后头的小屁孩竟在那个时候就已经有了自己的主意，竟然瞒着他启用了禁术。  
只是这禁术所消耗的精力太大，他想象不到小小年纪的他到底是如何开启禁术又是如何承受那么大的能量的。  
那只灵鹿原本是他的精神体，整个阿达尔干仅此一只，朴志训原本以为在他重组自己的意识云的时候，这只灵鹿便也跟着他之前的意识云和精神力消失了，却怎么也没想到现在那只灵鹿竟出现在赖冠霖的意识云里。  
赖冠霖最近身体状况不好是因为他的意识云出现了漏洞，而他的意识云出现漏洞的原因是这只灵鹿，而这只灵鹿出现在赖冠霖的意识云里是因为他朴志训。  
意识到这些让朴志训不太好受，他明白赖冠霖揣着什么心思，却怎么都无法理解他怎么会如此乱来。

姜丹尼尔见朴志训脸色并不好看，半天未开口，便接着说：“想必陛下是回忆起了些什么，我无意打探陛下的隐私，也没资格知道，但是我是冠霖的哨兵，这件事关乎他的身体，还斗胆跟陛下要个特权，请陛下收回自己的精神体。”  
朴志训知道姜丹尼尔聪明，可这话从他嘴里说出来的时候，他还是觉得不可思议。朴志训看着姜丹尼尔，微微张了张嘴，最后只是默默叹了口气，“我知道了，你让我好好想想。”这话里赶人的意味再明显不过。  
可姜丹尼尔却是没打算这么轻易就离开，“陛下，您的顾虑我多少知道些，虽说冠霖现在没什么大碍，但是最近他的身体状况越来越差，且漏洞出现的越来越频繁，就连我修补起来都有些力不从心了，所以希望陛下能收回您的精神体。如果您不收回，依着他的性子，他肯定还会和以前一样耗着自己的精神力维持灵鹿的生命体征，如果再这样下去，我真的怕他撑不住，这禁术的反噬您应该比我更清楚。”  
朴志训忍住满腹的火气，尽量让自己看起来很平静，“我知道了，我会好好考虑这件事，如果没其他事，你先出去吧。”  
姜丹尼尔还想说什么，可看到朴志训一脸倦容的时候又全都咽了回去，微微施了个礼，转身退出了帝国宫。  
等姜丹尼尔出了帝国宫，朴志训才卸了满身的力气，像被抽空了般，望着掩上的门有气无力地说了句：“你以为只有你在关心他吗？他可是我最珍爱的弟弟啊。”  
可是他能怎么办呢？当初他年纪尚轻就承了尔伊洛的帝位，所有的重担全都压到他身上，他上有整个尔伊洛，下有小他两岁的弟弟，前有父亲走出来的路，后有阿加特如狼似虎的野心。  
他有做王的自觉，他只能选择最保险的方式，忍着剧痛打破自己的精神空间，将自己的意识云重组。  
这只灵鹿在他打破自己的精神空间的时候就该跟着消失，可他的好弟弟却瞒着他启用了禁术。

为得不过是望着他能反悔，做回一个正常的哨兵或者是向导。

只要精神体在，想要恢复之前的精神空间和意识云就不是不可实现的事。

可朴志训怯懦了，和多年前一样退缩了。

如果他和其他的哨兵或者是向导一样，身上是正常的哨向体质，他就不至于走到这一步。

可他不是。

他的父亲曾经是整个阿达尔干最强大的黑暗哨兵之一，本该与顶级的向导结合，继续守护这个国家。可父亲没有这么做，他喜欢上了一个普通的地球女人，并在地球与之结合生育了一个孩子，这个孩子就是朴志训。  
这是违禁的，可他父亲是尔伊洛的王，站在权势的最高层，没人敢说什么。可和平行宇宙的普通人相恋比和阿达尔干的普通人相恋更可怕，地球人没有任何特殊能力，且不说遇到危险情况的自保问题，就连在阿达尔干正常生存都是个问题。  
体质不同导致朴志训的母亲在被他父亲带来阿达尔干之后就日渐瘦弱，身体开始出现各种问题，阿达尔干上空的气息凝结层正在消耗她体内并没有多少的力气。  
朴志训的父亲为了维持她的正常生命体征，开始消耗自己的精神力，他将自己的精神力源源不断的运送进她的身体，维持着她还活着的假象，每天她能有力气说出两句话就算她今天精神好。  
朴志训一天天长大，他对母亲的印象却越来越模糊，他在地球长到三岁才被父亲带回阿达尔干，也就是从三岁记事开始，他的母亲就慢慢变成了一个只能躺在病床上，连对他笑一下都费劲的女人。后来他连母亲的面都很少见了，不是他不想见她，是因为父亲不让。  
他父亲待他很好，可好的界限是母亲。父亲教他各种能力，告诉他他是尔伊洛的小殿下，将来会成为尔伊洛的王，来守护这个国家，可父亲却忘了教他，以他这样的身份该怎么守护这个国家。  
到了最后，母亲变成了虚影，任再多的精神力注入进去都再也无法维持她还活着的假象，母亲撑着最后一口气喊他“小训”，告诉他她爱他，又跟他说“对不起”。他咬着牙倔强的没让眼泪流出来，后来躲在房间里哭了很久，那是赖冠霖第一次见他哭。  
母亲离开了，父亲的身体也变坏了，他用自己的精神力维持恋人在阿达尔干生活了七年，也消磨了自己七年的意志。他原以为他能好好遵守跟恋人的约定，好好护着朴志训长大，可一看到朴志训这张和恋人过分相似的脸，他的胸腔就变得四分五裂，他没有继续守着念想活下去的力气了。  
父亲把朴志训和赖冠霖招来，把多年前将赖冠霖救起时从他身上掉落的戒指递还给他，告诉他如果有一天想知道自己的身世就拿着这枚戒指去寻。赖冠霖捏着手里的戒指，使劲摇了摇头，“我不要知道什么身世，您就是我的父亲，这里就是我的家。”却也只换来了父亲微微笑着轻揉他脑袋的动作。  
父亲将他余下的精神力全都灌输到朴志训的体内，朴志训想拒绝却被困在父亲为他筑起的精神屏障中出不来，只能生生受了。  
有些事情他没办法亲自教给他了，也没办法好好护着他长大，但是起码，他得让他有自己好好活着的能力。  
父亲虚弱的跟朴志训说“对不起”，拉着赖冠霖的手让他和朴志训一起守护这个国家，然后沉沉的合上眼，再也没有醒来。  
朴志训怕极了，他怕他身上那一半的地球人的血脉会突然占据他，和他体内的精神力冲撞，会让他彻底失控，所以他怯懦退缩了，他选了最保险的方式，让他彻底摆脱地球人的这层身份。  
可是现在，一边是他最珍爱的弟弟，一边是自己的懦弱，他想保护自己的弟弟，又拿不出面对的勇气。

 

赖冠霖醒来后没见到姜丹尼尔的身影，屋子里没有，院子里没有，训练场也没看到，竟然会有些失落，他从来没想过，会这么依赖一个人。  
正当赖冠霖坐在院子里百无聊赖的顺着Zero的毛发的时候，姜丹尼尔回来了，刚刚还嘟嘴埋怨的赖冠霖忽然就心情大好，赶紧起身跑到他身边问他：“丹尼尔你刚刚去哪了？”  
姜丹尼尔伸手扶住冲他跑过来的小孩，又伸手胡撸了下他的后脑勺，忍不住上扬嘴角，“出去溜达了一圈，怎么，醒来没见到我，想我了？”  
赖冠霖拍掉黏在他脑袋上的手，嘴上逞能，“少自恋了你！诶？姜丹尼尔，手往哪放？给我起开，训练去！”  
“不跟你闹了，过来我问你件事。”姜丹尼尔拉着赖冠霖的手让他坐到石凳上。  
“什么？”  
“关于陛下的精神体，你打算要撑到什么时候？”  
赖冠霖眼神躲闪，跟姜丹尼尔装傻，“什么精神体？”  
姜丹尼尔弯着手指抬起手就要往他脑袋上敲，赖冠霖缩着脖子躲，姜丹尼尔无奈的叹了口气，伸开手掌揉了揉他的头顶，“我该拿你怎么办呢？霖霖，我都知道了，何必再瞒我？”  
赖冠霖往旁边挪了挪，“你知道什么，你不用管。”  
赖冠霖下意识往旁边躲的动作彻底激怒了姜丹尼尔，他站起来揪着赖冠霖的领口强迫他也站起来与他对视，“赖冠霖，以前我没遇见你的时候你爱干什么我管不着，可现在你是我的向导，你最好给我爱惜自己一点，不然我能做出什么事我也不敢保证。”姜丹尼尔说到这的时候就松了力，他还是狠不下心冲赖冠霖发火。两只手还使力攥着他的领口，身子往前倾，将额头枕在他的肩头软着语气央求他，“霖霖啊，求你不要推开我，求你别让我那么怕，求你听我的话好不好，求你……”赖冠霖听到姜丹尼尔的声音哽咽着，一下就慌了神，原来，姜丹尼尔那样一个吊儿郎当，整天嬉皮笑脸没个正行的人，也会有跟他示弱，攥着他的领口求他不要推开他的时候。  
他伸出手轻抚着姜丹尼尔的背，“我知道了，不会再把你推开了，以后会听你的话的。”这是他第一次在姜丹尼尔清醒的情况下如此温柔的跟他表达爱意，虽然用了最隐晦的方式，但是姜丹尼尔听懂了。  
姜丹尼尔像得了糖吃的孩子，松开攥着他衣领的手，环住他的腰，将人拉的更近些，下巴磕在他肩窝，用自己的脸去蹭他的脖子跟他撒娇，“霖霖说话可不能不算话，你以后得听我的话。”  
“好。”  
姜丹尼尔听到回答后就搂着赖冠霖，趴在他肩头咯咯的笑个不停。赖冠霖当时没觉出什么，等过后回想起来，姜丹尼尔跟他说的这句话，他越琢磨越觉得不对劲。

朴志训失眠了，他想不出一个两全其美的办法，在既不改变现状的情况下又能让赖冠霖不要再耗费自己的精神力养着他那只灵鹿。劝他肯定是不听的，把人打昏迷强行将灵鹿带出来又风险太大，且不说这方式是否可行，潜在危险无法预估，就算是最后成功了，赖冠霖也得跟他闹翻天。  
他躺在床上翻来覆去的睡不着，用精神游丝联系朴佑镇，朴佑镇睡得迷迷糊糊被吵醒，刚想闹脾气，一听是朴志训，赶紧从床上爬起来坐好，清了清嗓子问他怎么还不睡。  
“有点事，睡不着。”  
“怎么了？”  
朴志训支支吾吾的想了半天也没想好怎么开口，朴佑镇在另一头不急也不恼，安静的等他。  
朴志训没了力气，叹了口气说：“是冠霖……”  
“你家小霸王又给你惹什么祸了？”  
“不是……”  
“那是他有了哨兵就忘了你这个哥？”  
“不是……”  
“难不成他瞒着你跟丹尼尔结合，结果现在……”  
“朴佑镇你能不能闭嘴！”朴志训知道他是跟他开玩笑，是想着让他轻松点，可他还是忍不住冲他发火。就连朴志训自己都没发现，他所有的好脾气在遇到朴佑镇的时候通通跑走，在别人面前强忍的怒意在朴佑镇面前可以无需遮掩的全都一股脑的发泄出来。  
朴佑镇虽然委屈，但见朴志训能将怒气发泄出来，他是松了一口气的，毕竟这么多年，他看他一个人默默承受了太多。  
“好，我闭嘴，那你倒是说说，到底怎么回事？”  
“冠霖最近身体状况不太好，他的精神空间里除了他自己的精神体，还有一只灵鹿，他在消耗自己的精神体来维持灵鹿的生命体征。”  
朴佑镇不傻，整个阿达尔干只有一只灵鹿的事他也不是不知道，他这才明白，朴志训为什么会这么惊慌。  
“所以，你一边担心着冠霖，又一边想不出更好的办法让你在既不用收回精神体的情况下还能让冠霖的身体好起来？”  
“嗯。”  
“要我说，你就是太自私，冠霖比你小，却比你有担当，连他都能想明白的道理，就你自己一根筋转不过来。没人说你身体里那一半的地球人血脉就一定会影响你，就一定会和你母亲一样，你先前在尔伊洛生活了那么久不也一点事都没有吗？”  
其实自私的是他朴佑镇，他喜欢朴志训喜欢了十几年，可也被他拒绝了十几年，他总是想着能有什么法子让朴志训接受他，如今让他收回自己的精神体就是个好法子，可能会让他很痛苦，但他愿意站在在身边，跟他说“不用怕”。  
“那也没人说就一定不会有事。”  
“要不我说你拧着一根筋跟自己较劲呢，麻烦我们想办法避开就是，出了事我也能给你担着，阿达尔干活不下去大不了我带你去地球，总有法子好好活着。”  
朴志训突然觉得自己嗓子哑了，反驳的话明明就有很多，可张开嘴却发现什么都说不出。  
朴佑镇见那头没回应，接着说：“我知道你不是怕死，也知道你肩上担着责任，担着尔伊洛，你总是把事情想的太复杂，以前没人逼你，你做了也就做了，但你现在也为冠霖想想，也为丹尼尔想想，更为你自己想想。如果冠霖真出了什么事，你会自责死，丹尼尔那么爱他，他又要怎么办？他刚觉醒为黑暗哨兵不久，冠霖出了事他受了打击，难保他不会再次暴走，到时候整个阿达尔干都得让他掀翻，你身上不是担着责任吗？你要因为这点事毁了整个阿达尔干吗？”  
朴佑镇狠着心跟他说了这些话，他藏着私心，话是说的重了点，但他还是望着他能听得进去。如果撇开他的那点小私心来说，除了这么做，好像也想不出更好的办法。  
“我知道了，我会看着办的。”  
“志训？”  
“嗯？”  
“还好吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“要睡了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那……晚安。”  
“嗯。”

朴志训做了一个梦，梦到五岁那年的兵荒马乱，梦到父亲踏着尸骨，满身伤痕的朝他走来，怀里还抱着一个缩成团子的三岁小孩，有一双漂亮的杏仁眼，睫毛很长，喜欢撅着嘴皱眉，但一句话都不说。  
父亲将他带回尔伊洛，告诉朴志训以后这就是他的弟弟，在战场上捡来的弟弟，他得对他好，得护着他，得做一个好哥哥。  
他乖巧的点头答应，笑着告诉他你很漂亮，小孩撅着嘴皱眉，似乎对漂亮这个形容词不太满意。他又笑，捏了捏他的脸说他真可爱，小孩皱的眉头更深了，似乎对可爱这个形容词更加不满。他伸出小手揉平小孩皱着的眉头，把手伸到他面前说要带他去海边，问他去不去。他原以为这个别扭小孩会扭过头去拒绝他，可小孩这回却是听懂了他的话，乖乖将手放进他掌心，虽然脸上没带着笑，但他知道，这个别扭小孩一定很开心。  
从那天起，他开始喊他哥哥，时刻跟在他屁股后头，喜欢皱眉的别扭小孩变成了嘟着嘴跟他撒娇的漂亮弟弟。他会用那双漂亮的大眼睛看着他跟他说哥哥的眼睛真好看，也会伸出手去够他的手让他将自己拽上城墙，还会用软糯糯的小奶音喊他哥哥跟他说他想吃桂花糕。  
他带他去厨房拿了几块桂花糕，他咬了一口，一边嚼一边笑……梦境突然跳转到多年以后，别扭小孩个子比他高出许多，还是一样黏人，不喜欢太阳，喜欢撅着嘴皱眉，还是喜欢用黏腻腻的小奶音喊他哥哥，说他哥哥才是真的漂亮，又问他为什么那么狠心。  
他被他问的惊慌，出了一脑门的汗，才从梦中挣扎着逃脱，他又一次逃避退缩了。

第二日朴佑镇就赶来了尔伊洛，他不放心朴志训。  
姜丹尼尔正要和赖冠霖去找黄旼炫和金在奂，刚出门就看见朴佑镇急火火的往帝国宫去，朴佑镇见到他们打了个招呼，还问赖冠霖有没有好些。赖冠霖被他问的莫名其妙，姜丹尼尔反应得快，笑呵呵的说了句“冠霖上次的伤都养的差不多了，谢谢陛下关心。”  
朴佑镇看了眼姜丹尼尔，心下了然，未再多言，只是唤了姜丹尼尔一同去帝国宫，却不许赖冠霖跟着。  
赖冠霖拽着姜丹尼尔的衣衫下摆，撅着嘴不乐意，姜丹尼尔笑他说怎么还跟个孩子似的爱撒娇，他更不乐意了，撒开拽着他衣摆的手就要不理他，又被姜丹尼尔拉着手腕带进怀里，在他唇上亲了一口才变乖，红着脸低下头。姜丹尼尔笑着歪头去看他的脸，笑着哄他说一会就去找他。  
朴佑镇在一旁看着黏黏糊糊的两个人就觉得自己这个王当的一点意思都没有，别人都能跟自己的心上人搂搂抱抱，他却连心上人的小手都拉不到，想想就心酸。  
赖冠霖转头看了朴佑镇一眼，眼神算不上友好，盯得朴佑镇打了个寒颤，这个小孩打小就不怎么待见他。  
姜丹尼尔看两个人大眼瞪小眼谁都不说话，凑过去轻声问赖冠霖：“霖霖呐，你是不是跟陛下有什么过节？”  
赖冠霖咬牙切齿的回答：“我不喜欢他！”赖冠霖话是跟姜丹尼尔说的，视线却是没离开过朴佑镇的。  
赖冠霖这句不喜欢，朴佑镇是听的一清二楚的，他就纳了闷了，他一没骂他二没打他，怎么就这么不招他待见？  
“为什么不喜欢？”  
赖冠霖这才收回视线，附到姜丹尼尔耳边轻声跟他说：“因为他喜欢我哥，所以我不喜欢他。”  
姜丹尼尔被他逗笑了，捏他的腰说他管的还挺多。  
朴佑镇在一旁看不下去，催促着姜丹尼尔赶紧走。  
还没等姜丹尼尔再说什么，赖冠霖就撅着嘴理都没理他就转身走了，他只好无奈的笑着摇了摇头。

“陛下，您今天来……”  
“丹尼尔你打住，我现在胃不舒服，你别跟我说话。”  
“您这是生霖霖的气了？”  
“我会跟一熊孩子计较？”  
“是，您心胸宽广自然不会跟一熊孩子计较，kkk……”  
“丹尼尔你笑什么？我做错什么了我？我就纳了闷了，你说我也没招他没惹他，他怎么就看我不顺眼？上次在银河阻隔边界的时候他也对我一脸敌意，我这王当的一点威严都没有。”  
姜丹尼尔笑得更大声了，“真想知道？”  
“我想知道难不成你真能告诉我了？”  
“诶，你还别说，我真知道。”  
“别卖关子，赶紧说。”  
“他刚刚跟我说，他不喜欢你是因为你喜欢他哥哥。”  
朴佑镇的脸唰的一下就红了，一脸不可置信的看着姜丹尼尔，“嗯？这么明显吗？连这小屁孩都看出来了？”  
“我觉着吧，尔伊洛和达卡奈除了另一位陛下看不出来，就没人看不出来了。”  
听姜丹尼尔说完，朴佑镇整个人都颓了，“是吧，你说我都表现的这么明显了，他怎么就感受不到。”  
“大概不是感受不到，而是不敢接受吧，你今天来也是为了这事吧？”  
“嗯，我听志训说冠霖在耗费自己的精神力养着他那只灵鹿？”  
“嗯，你也知道他性子倔，他想做的事谁都说不听。”  
朴佑镇拍了拍姜丹尼尔的肩膀，叹了口气，说：“唉，走吧，去找志训商量商量。”

朴佑镇和姜丹尼尔来到帝国宫的时候朴志训正在屋里拿着一本古书研究里头记载的那些古老秘术，他翻了好几本才终于找到了记载着赖冠霖使的那套禁术的书，可他研究了半天还是毫无头绪，正烦躁着就见他俩进来了。  
他像是看见救星似的两眼放光，“你俩来的正好，快来帮我看看这几本书，我看半天了也没看出个什么办法来。”  
朴佑镇走过去拿起桌上被朴志训翻的乱七八糟的书，翻着看了一会儿就看出了问题，有一本书上的后面几页是被撕掉的，估计是朴志训心里急没注意，便抬起头说：“志训呐，别看了，这书一点用处都没有，这上头只记载了怎么开启那禁术，没记怎么解。”  
朴志训放下手里的书，看着他脸上疑惑不已，“嗯？”  
“你看这里，是缺页的。你在这翻书不如直接去问你弟弟来得快。”  
朴志训接过朴佑镇手里的书才发现刚刚被自己粗略翻看了几眼就丢到一旁的这本书确实是被人撕了几页的。  
“志训呐，你在这翻找如何解那禁术意思是你想通了，打算把那灵鹿收回来了？”  
“嗯，我想不出更好的办法，我不能看着冠霖和父亲一样把自己的精神力全都消耗尽了。”  
“丹尼尔你去把冠霖叫来吧。”  
“好。”

姜丹尼尔找到赖冠霖的时候，他正和金在奂坐在黄旼炫的院子里逗弄两只狐狸，他走过去把手搭在赖冠霖的肩膀上问金在奂：“在奂，旼炫哥呢？”  
“去屋里找书了。”  
“嗯，霖霖，陛下找你。”  
“嗯？我哥吗？找我什么事？”  
“你去了不就知道了，在奂呐，等会你叫上旼炫哥也一块过去吧。”  
“哦，好。”  
赖冠霖一路上絮絮叨叨个没完，一直在问姜丹尼尔到底什么事，姜丹尼尔跟他打着哈哈，回他说到了就知道了。  
等到了帝国宫，赖冠霖跑到朴志训身边挽他的胳膊跟他撒娇，说好几天都没见他了，姜丹尼尔在一旁看着心里不是个滋味，朴佑镇在一旁看着心里也不是个滋味，可一个敢怒不敢言，一个又没什么立场。  
朴志训从赖冠霖手里抽出手臂，问他最近训练累不累，身体怎么样，有没有哪里不舒服。  
赖冠霖弯着眼睛答他不累，身体很好。  
朴志训看了看旁边的姜丹尼尔，突然就觉得赖冠霖身边能有这么一个哨兵是件极幸运的事。  
他拉着赖冠霖坐，斟酌着该怎么跟他开口，“冠霖，我有件事问你。”  
“嗯？什么事？哥你们几个今天怪怪的，是不是又有事瞒着我？”没等朴志训回答，他又恍然大悟般，瞪大了眼问朴志训：“哥，上次你让我和姜丹尼尔做默契度训练的时候就是这么个情形，你这回是不是想让我和他结合？”  
朴志训才酝酿好的情绪又被这个小祖宗的一句话给搅和没了，他无奈的抚了抚额，心道他这傻弟弟怎么这么口无遮拦，什么话都说得出。  
倒是把一旁的姜丹尼尔给乐疯了，乐的眼睛都眯成了一条缝。  
朴志训弯着食指轻敲了敲赖冠霖的脑袋，说：“你这傻孩子想什么呢，让你和丹尼尔结合，美得他，你给我老实点，敢胡来我拿祖训教训你。”  
赖冠霖心虚的缩了缩脖子，想起上次差点擦枪走火的事，一阵的脸红，庆幸自己没说漏嘴，还能多活两天。  
“那你找我来什么事？”  
“你精神空间里的那只灵鹿是怎么回事？”  
“还能怎么回事，哥不是很清楚吗？”赖冠霖这回倒是没再藏着掖着，他知道，既然朴志训能这么平静的开口问他这事，就代表他已经全都知道并且想好了该怎么做，他这个哥哥，他再了解不过。  
朴志训倒是没想到赖冠霖能这么坦然直接的反问他，愣了几秒，接着起身，说了句：“跟我出来。”  
这回又换赖冠霖愣住了：“去哪？”  
“你既然都知道我清楚这事的前因后果了，应该也猜得出我会怎么做吧，别愣着了，跟我出来。”  
“哦。”  
赖冠霖起身磨磨蹭蹭的跟在朴志训身后，蹭到姜丹尼尔身边的时候，轻声说了句：“这账一码归一码，咱俩等这事结束了一笔一笔慢慢算。”  
姜丹尼尔没被他唬住，也没觉着小孩是真的想跟他算账，就是觉得这小孩跟他凶的时候怎么也这么可爱。

朴志训带着几个人来了他的专用训练场，这训练场就连赖冠霖都没进来过，赖冠霖哪哪都觉得新鲜，伸手去够墙上挂着的短刀时被姜丹尼尔制止，提醒他别人的东西不要乱动，赖冠霖瞪姜丹尼尔，“我哥的刀，我摸一下怎么了？”  
“冠霖，过来。”朴志训见两人又要开始吵闹，赶紧将人招过来。  
“哦，好。”  
“你撕掉的那几页纸呢？”  
“丢了。”  
“丢了？那你是记脑子里了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我应该怎么做？”  
“嗯……有点麻烦。”  
“什么时候了，少卖关子，赶紧说。”  
“哦，因为现在你的精神空间里没有可以容纳精神体的地方，所以你得跟我一样在你的精神空间里辟块空间出来。”  
“你的意思是我需要再次开启禁术？”  
“不是的，这禁术不能在同一个精神体上二次开启，需要借助别人的力量来完成，而且我只是物归原主，并不会在把你的精神体还回去之后对你的身体造成什么负面影响，你的体制能否回到之前的状态得看你的精神空间在接受了精神体之后你的意识云会变成什么样子。也就是说，你能否恢复哨兵或者是向导的身份并不取决于你的精神体是否收回去，这只是次要因素，关键还是在你意识云的变化。”说最后这句话的时候赖冠霖将脸转向了朴佑镇，他知道朴佑镇喜欢朴志训，所以这话他就是故意说给他听的。  
朴志训点了点头，又问他该怎么让别人帮他。  
“哥，你想好了？确定要把啵啵收回去？”  
朴志训听到“啵啵”这个名字的时候有些陌生，反应了几秒才反应过来是说的那只灵鹿，这名字还是在他第一次能凝结出精神体的时候赖冠霖给取的，“嗯，想好了。”  
“好。你需要自行开启精神屏障，另外借助除我以外的最少三位顶级哨兵或者是向导的力量，将他们围在你的精神屏障中。因为我是开启禁术的人，所以我只能在放出你的精神体之后就离开你的精神屏障，不能参与后面的所有步骤。辅助的人需要用他们的精神力进到你的精神空间，所以你要确保自己时刻保持清醒为他们的精神力开一条通道。他们进入你的精神空间之后得在里头重新造一个虚拟的精神空间，还得将你的精神体顺利引进去，如果他们重新造的这个虚拟精神空间不会遭到你精神体的排斥的话，那这个虚拟的精神空间就是塑造成功的。还有一点，他们在进入你的精神空间以及塑造这个虚拟精神空间的过程你会很痛苦，但是你不能有任何反抗的情绪或者是意识出现，更不能下意识的使出自己的精神力去对抗拒绝他们的进入，否则就前功尽弃，且你自己以及辅助你的人都会遭到你精神力的反噬，且你自身和辅助之人的能量越大，遭到的反噬就越厉害，所以，一旦失败，后果不堪设想。说是没什么影响，但是在过程顺利的前提下，这其实是一场冒险，是在赌，赌你们能不能顺利完成这场冒险，赌你们够不够幸运。”赖冠霖想了想，还是把最后那句“拿命赌”给咽了回去。  
赖冠霖不疾不徐的说出这些话，在场除他以外的所有人都处在震惊中一时无法回神。一方面是惊讶于赖冠霖竟会如此镇定的说出这整个过程，另一方面是在担心，担心这个过程能否顺利完成。在场的几位都是尔伊洛和达卡奈最顶级的哨兵和向导，其中还包括两位黑暗哨兵，朴志训本身的力量也无法估量，所以一旦中间有半点差池，这场反噬大概在场的无一人能招架得住。  
赖冠霖看得出他们的顾虑，又缓缓开口道：“当然，你们也可以选择不赌。”  
“赌！”朴志训、朴佑镇和姜丹尼尔三个人异口同声的冲着他喊，把旁边的黄旼炫和金在奂吓了一跳，也把赖冠霖吓得一个哆嗦，姜丹尼尔赶紧伸手顺了顺他的后背。  
“哦，喊什么喊，我又不是听不见……”赖冠霖委屈的噘着嘴低声嘟嘟囔囔。  
朴志训发现他的小动作，问他又在嘀咕什么，他清了清嗓子说没什么，“那就开始吧，先确定一下参与辅助的人。”  
“当然是我们四个都参与。”朴佑镇抢着开口。  
赖冠霖还是看他不顺眼，干脆也不看他，又开始嘟囔，“怎么哪都有你……”  
朴志训开口道：“那就这样吧，冠霖你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得不好，两个黑暗哨兵都参与的话危险系数加倍，对局势不利。”这话的言下之意是两位黑暗哨兵只能一人参与，而不能参与的那个人的指向性也很明显，明里暗里说的都是朴佑镇。  
“那就让丹尼尔在外头守着吧，他刚觉醒为黑暗哨兵，力量还控制不好，容易出岔子。”赖冠霖说一句朴佑镇拆一句，两个人又对上了。  
“不行，丹尼尔多次进入我的精神空间为我修补意识云，且多次接触灵鹿，他对我哥精神体的情况一清二楚，后面将灵鹿引进虚拟精神空间并安抚它让它不要产生排斥情绪的工作除了丹尼尔没人能做得来，这也是为了这个过程顺利，他不能退出。”这话的意思还是，朴佑镇就是不能参与。  
朴佑镇心里窝火，这熊孩子五次三番的跟他作对，哪哪看他不顺眼，虽说他是吃他的醋他心里也偷着乐了几分钟，可这处处刁难谁受得住？朴佑镇刚要冲他发火，朴志训伸手拍了拍他的肩头示意他控制，“冠霖呐，我知道你的考量了，也明白你什么意思，那这样吧，还是佑镇、丹尼尔、旼炫、在奂四个人都参与，我会控制好自己，如果真出了事，我会将他们推出我的精神屏障，反噬我一个人受着就是。”  
“不行，我不同意！”这会倒是轮到朴佑镇和赖冠霖两个人异口同声了。  
“你俩别不同意了，就这样吧，冠霖，下一步该怎么做？”  
赖冠霖终于让了步，说：“哥，你需要开启精神屏障将我们所有人围进去，然后我会将你的精神体放出来，之后你需要在你的精神屏障里开一条裂缝给我让我离开。”  
“好。”  
“在我离开的时候，丹尼尔你配合安抚我哥的精神体，控制它不要让它跟着我出来，它认人，你接触它接触的多，相对好控制一些。”  
“好。”  
“当我完全离开的时候，你们四个同时释放自己的精神力进入我哥的精神空间，哥你记得要快速开启你精神空间的入口，千万不要排斥他们的进入。等你们顺利进入我哥的精神空间的时候先不要急着动作，等我哥的精神空间完全不排斥你们的精神力侵入的时候，我会告诉你们接下来该怎么做，所以不要分神，开启自己的五感，仔细听我说。”  
“好。”  
当赖冠霖严肃缜密的讲述计划，分配步骤的时候，朴志训的脑子里突然出现一个想法，或许这个王，赖冠霖会比他更合适。  
几个人将朴志训围在中间，朴志训开启了精神屏障将他们围进去，开始前赖冠霖附在姜丹尼尔耳边轻声嘱咐他在自己离开朴志训的精神屏障的时候一定稳住灵鹿，姜丹尼尔捏了捏他的掌心示意他放心。  
赖冠霖将灵鹿放出来，刚蹲下身子，灵鹿就去主动蹭他的脸，朴志训再次见到自己的精神体的时候，心脏不自觉的缩紧，情绪也有所波动，牵动的精神屏障跟着往里缩，赖冠霖抬头提醒他，“哥，控制一下，等会儿开始了可不能掉以轻心。”  
朴志训这才赶紧做了调整，“哥，开条缝隙给我，我得退出去了。”  
“好，在你正后方。”  
赖冠霖摸了摸灵鹿的脑袋，眼神示意了下姜丹尼尔，姜丹尼尔冲他点了点头，然后以极快的速度退了出去。原以为灵鹿会焦急着跟他出来，可它却比他想象中乖了很多，它似乎很听姜丹尼尔的话，赖冠霖长舒了口气。  
“哥，调整好状态，开启你精神空间的入口，其他人也请调整一下状态，释放自己的精神力进入我哥的精神空间。我接下来说什么，你们都不必回答我，只需要开启自己的五感好好听清我说的话，然后按照我说的做就好。”  
“旼炫哥，请利用你的侦查能力在最前面起一个引导的作用，你的侦查能力很强势，更有利于进入。”  
“丹尼尔你留在最后，等其他人全都进入之后你再进入，你的能力不好控制，如果有什么异常，立马退出来，再分个心留意下啵啵。”  
“朴佑……陛下，请您在进入我哥的精神空间之后先做一件事，帮我哥把他意识云的那块漏洞修补好，位置不太好找，您多留心。找一下我哥意识云的分割层，漏洞在最深层，您的能力应该一次就能够全部修补好。”赖冠霖早就在朴志训重组意识云之后就探查过朴志训的身体状况，发现他重组的意识云虽然牢固却在最深层有块微小漏洞，就连朴志训自己都没发现。这个漏洞说严重不严重，说不严重又有点严重。赖冠霖多次趁他哥睡着之后偷偷潜进去帮他修补，却因能力不够，始终修补不好，而且他发现如果这个漏洞没有一次性解决，哪怕是已经修补了99%，也会在你停手的瞬间又恢复成原来的大小。  
所以他跟朴佑镇示弱，虽然他不喜欢他，但在场的几位，也只有朴佑镇有这个能力帮朴志训修补好这个漏洞。末了又加了句：“麻烦了。”  
朴佑镇有些惊讶，心里想着怎么都没听朴志训提起过这事，转头看向朴志训的时候，发现朴志训正皱着眉头，满脸疑惑的看向赖冠霖，看来朴志训自己也不清楚。  
赖冠霖忽略了朴志训向他投来的带着疑惑的眼神，继续往下说：“在陛下帮我哥修补意识云的时候，旼炫哥和在奂哥请配合找到一块适合塑造虚拟精神空间的地方，丹尼尔你就只需要待在入口留意啵啵的动静就好。”  
“修补完成之后，请你们四个人将你们的精神力汇成一股，凝汇精神力的具体办法需要你们互相磨合，在奂哥应该很擅长，麻烦到时候多费些心力。”  
“塑造虚拟精神空间的方法其实很简单，跟在奂哥搭建训练场的过程差不多，只是塑造的这个虚拟精神空间需要用你们强大的精神力来支撑。也就是说你们所拿出来塑造这个虚拟精神空间的这股精神力其实是直接从你们体内提取出来灌输到我哥的精神空间中，你们无法再次收回。等啵啵适应了这个虚拟的精神空间之后，且没有任何排斥反应，那这个虚拟的精神空间会自动消失。对你们来说最大的影响就是消耗了一部分的精神力。”  
“在虚拟精神空间塑造完成之后，除姜丹尼尔的其他人请撤回，丹尼尔你要多花些心思把啵啵引进去。”  
“最后是哥，你唯一要做的就是时刻保持清醒，疼也得咬牙忍着，不许有任何情绪波动，不要走神想其他的事。”  
“也……不要怕。”  
所有事项都讲述完毕之后，赖冠霖口干舌燥的，他头一回觉着说话能这么累人。  
“那就开始吧。”赖冠霖在外面认真观察着里头的情况，整个过程比他想象中顺利了许多。  
朴志训咬牙忍着，其实这点疼比起当初他生生击碎自己精神空间的疼轻了很多。  
赖冠霖揪着一颗心，怕出现什么意外，怕他们真的会遭到反噬，怕朴志训受不住，怕自己不在姜丹尼尔身边他控制不住精神力，怕朴佑镇要耗费太多的时间和精神力来修补朴志训意识云的漏洞。  
整个过程他比任何人都紧张，紧张到咬自己的指甲，紧张的提醒朴志训集中精力。好在进行的过程很顺利，也没出什么差错，就连灵鹿也很配合。  
等朴志训收起精神屏障，大家都退出来的时候，赖冠霖松了口气就软着腿脚往一边歪，姜丹尼尔眼疾手快将人揽进怀里。  
朴志训也不太好受，额头上布了一层汗珠，朴佑镇过去问他怎么样，他摆摆手说没事，可才刚往前走两步，就晃着身子抓住站在旁边的朴佑镇的胳膊做支撑，朴佑镇赶紧扶住他。  
金在奂呆愣在一旁，黄旼炫叫了他好几声都没应，以为他是哪不舒服，黄旼炫都做好将人扛回去的打算了，金在奂终于开了口，“嗯？哦，我没事，旼炫哥，我想到怎么改进那个训练场了！”金在奂激动地抓住黄旼炫的手，兴奋地手舞足蹈，拉着人就要往外走。黄旼炫多用了些力气才将人拦住，拉着他无奈的转身询问朴志训的情况，朴志训无力的挥了挥手，示意他没什么大碍，让他去忙自己的事。  
等黄旼炫和金在奂走出去之后，朴志训被朴佑镇扶着回了帝国宫，他还担心着赖冠霖的情况，想着去看看他，却被朴佑镇拦住说让他先好好休息，他替他去看看。  
姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖从朴志训的训练场抱出来，抱回了他的房间，他的脸色苍白，唇上也没什么血色，把姜丹尼尔吓得不轻。  
朴佑镇敲门进来的时候赖冠霖还没醒，朴佑镇问他的情况，姜丹尼尔只答说没什么大碍。  
“要不要找在奂来给他看看？”  
“不用了，我刚刚去他意识云里看过了，没什么大问题，就是灵鹿离开他的精神空间的同时吸走了他精神空间里的部分精神力，只是暂时昏迷，休息下就好了。”  
“嗯，没什么大碍就好。”  
“陛下那边呢？”  
“志训也没什么事，他的意识云现在正在和那块虚拟的精神空间调和，他还受得住。”  
“嗯。”  
“那你陪着冠霖，我去志训那里跟他说一声，好让他放心。”  
“好。”

姜丹尼尔守在赖冠霖床边，守到半夜，眼皮沉得厉害，倚着床栏打起了瞌睡，迷迷糊糊间听到赖冠霖喊他的名字，赶紧睁开眼睛，看见赖冠霖坐在床上看他，“霖霖，你醒了，有没有哪里不舒服？饿不饿？”  
“没有，不饿，我想喝水。”  
“好，我去给你倒！”  
赖冠霖接过水杯“咕噜咕噜”将一大杯水全都喝进肚子里，把杯子递到姜丹尼尔手里，又跟他吵着要喝水，姜丹尼尔没脾气，又去给他倒了一杯来。  
姜丹尼尔攥着空玻璃杯问赖冠霖：“霖霖呐，你真的没哪不舒服吧？”  
“嗯，好着呢，我好困，你回去吧，我要睡觉。”  
“那我要和你一起睡！”姜丹尼尔说完就把玻璃杯随手放在了床边的圆凳上，耍着无赖就往赖冠霖床上挤。  
“谁许你和我一起睡！你给我下去！姜丹尼尔……你别乱动！”  
姜丹尼尔还在使劲往里挤，赖冠霖都快被他挤到墙边上去了，他伸腿钳住赖冠霖的双腿，伸手环住他的腰，将人按进自己怀里，“霖霖，别动了，我什么都不做，今晚让我抱着你睡吧，我真的好想你。”  
赖冠霖这才老实，将脑袋埋在他胸口，反驳他说明明每天都能见到，明明一直都没分开，还说什么好想他。  
姜丹尼尔闭着眼睛答他：“嗯，看着你也好想你，抱着你也好想你，我的心无时无刻不在想你。”  
赖冠霖被他的话麻的全身跟过了遍电似的，但是很受用。他又往姜丹尼尔怀里拱了拱，也伸手回抱住他，还咯咯笑了两声，两个人就以这个姿势入了梦。

朴佑镇也在朴志训屋里守了一夜，朴志训被折磨得睡不着，朴佑镇就陪他聊天，讲一些无聊的冷笑话分散他的注意力，等到天微微亮的时候，朴志训才终于觉得没那么难受了。  
他体内的两股力量终于肯消停下来不再折磨他，好受些的时候才想起来赖冠霖让朴佑镇帮他修补意识云漏洞的事，便问朴佑镇：“佑镇，冠霖让你帮我修补的意识云漏洞是怎么回事？”  
“这么长时间了你自己都没察觉出来吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你还真是有个好弟弟，比你稳重，比你心思细腻，比你藏得住事。”  
“我也想过，如果这个王由他来当，会不会更好。”  
“那不行，你家这个小霸王真当了王非得把你的尔伊洛给你闹翻天不可。”  
朴志训知道他是开玩笑，却还是没忍住翻了个白眼给他，“不跟你闹，到底怎么回事？”  
“问题说大不大，说小不小，虽不影响你的身体状况，但保不齐哪天这漏洞自己变大，变成个麻烦让你头疼。不过现在已经没事了，我都给你修补好了，不用担心。”  
“嗯，谢谢，我真的一点都没发现，也不知道冠霖怎么就发现了。”  
“这个漏洞应该是你当初重组意识云的时候出现的，你当初击碎你的精神空间，又往里叠加了好多层重新修补。估计是在一开始的时候哪里没扣好，留了个漏洞，因为这个漏洞出现的位置很微妙，藏在最深层的意识云里。”  
“应该是吧。也不知道冠霖醒过来了没。”  
“你就不用操心冠霖了，丹尼尔时刻不离的守着他，没事。”  
“丹尼尔是真的对冠霖好，我也能放心了。”  
“喂，你别跟说遗言似的，你放心什么放心，听你这话里的意思，你还打算撇下冠霖去慷慨赴死？”  
“朴佑镇这么多年我怎么就没发现你嘴上功夫这么厉害呢？”  
“我嘴上功夫确实挺厉害的，你要不要试试？”朴佑镇突然朝朴志训凑过去，两个人的脸只隔了一个巴掌的距离，朴志训呼吸一滞，心跳莫名慌了起来，下意识的往后躲，后脑勺磕在了硬墙上，他捂着脑袋埋怨朴佑镇。  
朴佑镇也伸手去揉他的后脑勺，笑他怎么这么不注意，心里想的却是早知道就直接吻上去。

金在奂自打回了屋子就没出来过，一直在修改他的训练场，做各种测试，黄旼炫在一旁说要帮他也被他拒绝不让他插手，他只好从书柜里挑了本书坐在一旁陪着他。  
到了饭点，黄旼炫问金在奂想吃什么，金在奂头都没抬说了句“都行”，他叹了口气揉了揉金在奂的发顶，想着这人他得惯一辈子了。  
等黄旼炫端着做好的饭菜回来的时候，金在奂还在倒腾手里的训练场，黄旼炫喊他来吃饭，他又说让他先吃。黄旼炫开始唠叨，说先吃完饭再做也可以，总要吃了饭才有力气，脑子也灵光……金在奂被他念的烦，张嘴拖着长音“啊~”了一声，黄旼炫觉得自己这辈子的耐心都用在怎么宠着金在奂上了。  
他夹了块肉递到自己嘴边吹了吹才放进金在奂嘴里，还用手在下面接着，生怕肉上的油渍滴到金在奂的衣服上，他知道金在奂最烦衣服上沾上油渍。  
黄旼炫跟哄孩子吃饭似的给金在奂喂饱，等他终于有空填自己的胃的时候饭菜已经凉了，他也没去回锅热，就吃了顿凉透的饭菜，可他那心里头却是美滋滋的冒着热乎气的。

朴佑镇心里盼着朴志训这次收回精神体能让他之前重组的意识云也恢复，这样兴许朴志训就能发现他的心思，甚至也能喜欢上他。  
可朴志训这几天没觉着自己身体有什么异常，也没觉着体内的两股力量再次冲撞扰的他头疼，只是他现在还无法熟练地将自己的精神体放出收回，他甚至都不知道该如何将自己的精神体凝结出来。  
他能控制自己的精神力却控制不了自己的精神体，这件事让他多少有些沮丧，这几天他终于想通了一些事，朴佑镇跟他说的那些话他终于放在心上好好琢磨了一番，他开始觉得他以前害怕的那些事情根本就不会发生在他身上，觉得自己莫名其妙的慌张有些可笑，笑自己胆子可真小。  
他甚至都盼着自己能恢复成哨兵或者是向导的身份。  
除了他意识云的问题，朴志训还有了另一个困扰，以前他只是觉得跟朴佑镇待在一起的时候和跟别人待在一起的感觉是不一样的，要说起有什么不一样，他只觉得是他们之间更像是朋友，相处起来会更自在。可最近，这种感觉悄然发生了变化。自打上次朴佑镇靠他那么近之后，他就开始刻意的躲着朴佑镇，因为一见到他他的心脏就“砰砰砰”的跳起来没完，他总能想起在他眼前过分靠近瞬间放大的脸，那时，他甚至都感觉到了他呼出的气息，他不知道该怎么形容这种感觉，但这种感觉让他下意识的害怕。  
他又笑自己，还真是个做什么事都先害怕的胆小鬼呢。

朴佑镇不是没发现朴志训在躲他，可他怎么都想不出他躲他的理由，想破头皮都没想通，又觉得再这么下去也不是办法，只好先回了达卡奈，可他才刚回了达卡奈就又开始想他了。  
朴佑镇觉得自己见朴志训见得次数越多，他对他的喜欢和想念就多往上叠加一层。

喜欢这件事情，像个赖皮鬼，没什么道理，又爱粘着你，时不时的就出来折磨你，可你还得笑着说有喜欢的人可真好。

知道朴佑镇要回达卡奈的时候朴志训是松了一口气的，他怕朴佑镇再在尔伊洛这么待下去，他真的要一直这么躲下去，还要怀疑自己的心脏是不是出了什么问题。  
可朴佑镇才没走多久，他就又想找他说话了，想听他在他耳朵絮絮叨叨讲些无聊的冷笑话，也有很多事情想和跟他商量。但他是个胆小鬼，又不敢用精神游丝联系他。  
也不知道是不是他们两个真的心有灵犀，太过默契，正在朴志训犹豫着要不要找朴佑镇的时候，朴佑镇先联系了他。  
他还故作矜持，过了好几秒才连上，假装镇定着问：“佑镇呐，怎么了？”  
“没，问问你这几天身体没出现什么异常状况吧？”  
“嗯，没事。”  
“那冠霖呢？身体都恢复好了吧？”  
“嗯，好了。”  
“在奂……”  
朴志训被他问的烦，不耐烦的打断他的话问他：“朴佑镇你找我就是为了挨个问候的吗？”  
“不……不是……就……”朴佑镇支支吾吾的说不出个干什么来。  
“你找我到底做什么？”  
朴佑镇做了个深呼吸，鼓足了勇气开口：“就是想你了，很想你。”说完就自顾自切断了连接。  
朴志训在那头愣着还没反应过来，就发现朴佑镇切断了连接，等反应过他说了什么的时候，才发现他的心脏跳动的厉害，好像在朴佑镇说那句“想你了”的时候就乱了节奏，跳的飞快。  
他开始庆幸，庆幸朴佑镇过早的切断了连接，不然他一定能从他的回答中听出他的慌乱。  
他在反复咀嚼朴佑镇那句“想你了”里头的意思，这句话藏着八分暧昧，他想往没什么特别的意思里想都觉得牵强，他开始想朴佑镇是不是喜欢他。  
朴佑镇打小就对他好他是知道的，明里暗里的护着他，可他却是一次都没往喜欢这两个字上想的。  
现在想想，朴佑镇对他好的过分了。  
朴志训又失眠了。  
但这次，他没敢再去联系朴佑镇，因为让他失眠的人由赖冠霖变成了朴佑镇。

姜丹尼尔这几天占赖冠霖的便宜占得勤，还死乞白赖的非要在晚上挤上他的床，还非要将人死死揽进怀里抱着睡，也不怕把人给勒死或者是憋死。  
“丹尼尔，你能不能不要抱着我睡？”  
“不能。”  
“那你能不能往外头靠一点？”  
“不能。”  
“姜丹尼尔，你什么时候能学会独立行走！”  
“一辈子都学不会。”一边说还一边将人搂的更紧了。  
赖冠霖觉得自己真的快被他勒死了，抬腿踢他，他伸腿将他的腿死死钳住，手伸进他睡衣下摆捏了捏他的腰，威胁他说再乱动就真的要和他动一动。赖冠霖这才老实，不动也不闹，乖乖任他抱着。  
“霖霖呐。”  
“嗯？”  
“在奂说我觉醒为黑暗哨兵是个不太好的征兆，说……”  
“你别听在奂哥瞎说，没有的事！”没等姜丹尼尔说出后头的话，赖冠霖就急着打断他。  
姜丹尼尔笑出声，在他发顶上亲了一口说：“睡吧。”  
他知道，金在奂说的话赖冠霖也是信的。

等金在奂终于把训练场改好之后，兴冲冲的拉着黄旼炫要进去操练，黄旼炫刚处理好17号星薇草供应的问题，还没来得及喝口水就被拉进了训练场，还得集中精力应付训练场的各种场景。  
金在奂直接触发了高级战斗情景，黄旼炫强撑着精神力险险应对，等金在奂终于测试满意的时候，黄旼炫已经没什么力气了。两个人从训练场出来后，黄旼炫直接趴在金在奂身上，下巴磕在他肩头，整个人的全部重量全都压在他身上。他伸手戳了戳黄旼炫，埋怨他真的很沉，能不能不要靠。  
黄旼炫伸手搂着他的腰跟他耍赖，说让他给他充力，还说他这次改的训练场难度实在是太大，陪他测试都要花光他所有的力气，当然得他负责给补回来。  
金在奂伸手顺他的背，问他什么时候学会了撒娇和耍赖。  
他咯咯笑两声说：“和你待久了，就越来越像你。”

朴佑镇觉得再这么下去不行，这几天胡思乱想的厉害，满脑子都是朴志训，什么事都做不下去，想着自己都说的那么直白了，他怎么还没明白，还是说那句“想你了”还是不够直白，应该更直接的说“我喜欢你”？思来想去，还是决定去尔伊洛跟他坦白心事，如果说的那么直白还是被他拒绝，他就打算放弃了。  
朴佑镇来的尔伊洛直奔帝国宫，备好的台词都在心里重复了千万次，连场景他都想好了，打算推门进去就高喊“朴志训我喜欢你，我想和你在一起，你愿不愿意！”  
朴佑镇来到帝国宫，在外头来回踱步，又模拟了一遍告白的情景，做了个深呼吸才敲了敲门，里面传出一声“进”。  
他推门而入，像之前演练的一样，冲着里头大喊：“朴志训，我喜……”他后头的几个字被生生卡在了喉咙眼，因为一屋子的人全都转头看着他，他欲哭无泪，只能庆幸自己没有闭着眼喊出那句话。  
“佑镇？你怎么来了？你刚刚说什么？”  
朴佑镇挠了挠头，尴尬的要命，赶紧转移话题：“哦，没什么，我来找在奂，你们这是干什么呢？”  
“啊，你来得正好，潜进阿加特的哨兵传回一张地形图，但这地形图里有一处我们都看不出是什么，你过来看看。”  
朴佑镇走进了往桌上顺着朴志训手指指的地方看，是一块往下凹陷的圆洞，朴佑镇觉得熟悉，直觉在哪里见过，拧着眉头想了半天，恍然大悟般拍了下自己的脑门说：“图空！是图空！”  
金在奂接话，“是之前图空出现的地点。”  
“对，父亲有跟我描述过图空那天的情景，说是凭空出现了一个巨大的漩涡，会吸走旁边所有的东西。”  
“叔叔就跟你说了这些？”  
“说的挺多，我没记住。”  
“……”  
“传回这张地形图的哨兵有说是在什么方位吗？”  
“没有，只说是阿加特多次派人去过。”  
“果然又是阿加特。”  
“看来图空又要来了。”  
（图空：前文有提到过，就不做过多解释了。）  
“随机应变吧。”  
“不过，你今天怎么会突然来尔伊洛？”  
“啊？哦，我来找在奂，听说他训练场改好了，我来看看。”  
“哦。”朴志训心里是有些失落的，所以干脆下了逐客令，“行了，没什么事都回去吧，我还有其他事要做。”  
“你要做什么？我陪你啊。”  
金在奂很没有眼力见的说：“陛下你不是要看我的训……唔……”  
黄旼炫赶紧捂住金在奂的嘴，对两位陛下说你们忙之后就拉着金在奂退了出去。  
姜丹尼尔喊赖冠霖走，赖冠霖却坐在一旁像是没听见，直勾勾的盯着朴佑镇看，姜丹尼尔去拉他的手，被赖冠霖甩开。  
“霖霖，走了。”  
“不走！”  
姜丹尼尔无奈，弯下腰直接将人拦腰扛到肩头扛了出去，赖冠霖扑腾着让他放他下来。  
“你老实点跟我回去，我就放你下来。”  
“姜丹尼尔你别得寸进尺，少管我你！”  
姜丹尼尔像教训小孩子一样，伸手往他屁股上拍了一掌，当然没舍得用大多的力气，却也让赖冠霖觉得羞耻，从小到大还没人敢这么对他，况且旁边还有黄旼炫和金在奂，这让他很没有面子，“姜丹尼尔！你这个混蛋，放我下来！我要跟你打一架！”  
“你现在可打不过我！”  
“打不打得过，你放我下来跟我打一架再说！”  
黄旼炫和金在奂在一旁笑他们两个，说他俩感情可真好。  
赖冠霖立马反驳说：“谁要跟他感情好？”又继续张牙舞爪抓他的背。  
走出帝国宫之后，姜丹尼尔终于肯将人放下来，赖冠霖脚刚着地，就剑拔弩张的像是真的想要跟他打一架。  
姜丹尼尔耍赖皮直往赖冠霖身上歪，嘟着嘴委屈着说：“霖霖，上次你明明说要听我的话……”  
“我什……”  
“就是你说的，你又要赖皮。”  
赖皮的人明明是你才对。  
赖冠霖被他磨得没招，推他起来，说下次不许再拍他屁股。  
姜丹尼尔一脸坏笑，说些流氓话惹得赖冠霖脸红。  
金在奂问黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，你刚刚捂我嘴干嘛？”  
黄旼炫去捏金在奂的脸，笑他说：“在奂呐，你也太没眼力见了，没瞧见你家那位陛下对我家陛下那如狼似虎的眼神？你真当他是想来看你那训练场的呢？你怎么人家说什么话你都能当真？傻不傻啊你。”  
“诶？哦，你不许再说我傻了。”  
“姜丹尼尔，都怪你，我哥要是被朴佑镇拐走了，我跟你没完！”  
“没完没完，你想完我还不答应呢昂。”  
“你又曲解我的话！”  
“诶？旼炫哥，不如我们打个赌吧，看我家陛下能不能拐走你家陛下。”  
还没等黄旼炫回答，姜丹尼尔就凑过来问金在奂：“你又打什么鬼主意呢。”  
“我能打什么鬼主意，你赌不赌？”  
“赌呗。”  
“我赌不能。”  
赖冠霖听金在奂和他同阵营，赶紧凑过来举着手说：“我也，我也赌不能！”  
姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫对视了一眼，点了点头异口同声的说：“我赌能。”  
赖冠霖嫌弃的翻了个白眼，表示你们输定了。  
“赌注呢？”  
“赢的一方说了算。”  
金在奂给姜丹尼尔使了个眼色，“走呗。”  
赖冠霖不明所以，“去哪？”  
“还能去哪，听墙角去。”

朴佑镇在朴志训的书柜前转悠，借着找书看的理由掩饰自己的紧张。  
“你今天来是有事找我？”  
“嗯？没……没什么事啊。”  
“别装了，有事就说，我还不了解你。”  
朴佑镇心想，你还真不了解我，我那么喜欢你，别人都看得出来，就你自己不知道。  
“嗯……”朴佑镇支支吾吾，心里暗骂自己怂鬼，又为自己加油打气，深呼吸了口气，鼓足了勇气开口，“志训，我……我喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢，从很早以前就喜欢，我想和你在一起，不管你是谁，不管你是什么身份，我就是喜欢你，就是想和你在一起。”朴佑镇一着急语速就会变得很快，像小麻雀叽叽喳喳，一紧张就语无伦次，一句话要重复好多次，他一口气说完前面几句话，停下来看看朴志训，又小心翼翼的加了一句：“可……以吗？”  
朴志训没想到他会这么直接的跟他表白，又被他后头那句可以吗问的不知道怎么回答，看他从达卡奈最有威望的王变成了一个手足无措的毛头小子，没忍住就笑了。  
朴佑镇见他笑，更慌了，心想怎么我跟你表个白，你也不说答应也不说拒绝，笑是怎么回事？以为我在跟你开玩笑吗？我像是说笑的样子吗？  
“朴志训，你笑什么笑，我没跟你开玩笑，我很认真的，我是真的喜欢你，应不应的你给个准话吧。”  
朴志训笑的更大声了，朴佑镇心里没底，攥着拳头心想，干脆一不做，二不休，强吻了再说，到时候被打一顿受着就是了。  
趁朴志训还在笑着没什么戒备，朴佑镇往前走了两步，一只手捏着他的左手腕，另一只手扣着他的下巴直接吻了上去。朴志训停了笑，两眼瞪大，不可置信的看着朴佑镇突然凑过来的脸，大脑突然空档，反应不过来当下的状况，本该推开他，但他却迟迟未动，他看到他紧闭的双眼之间因慌乱而微颤的睫毛，他毫无章法的在他唇上吮吸，也感觉到自己这段时间好不容易才恢复正常的心跳又开始扑通扑通的跳的飞快。  
朴志训有点明白自己心脏坏掉的原因了。  
他想，大概是因为喜欢吧，和朴佑镇一样的喜欢。  
朴佑镇小心翼翼的睁开双眼，对上朴志训瞪大的眼睛，他打小就喜欢他这双眼睛，用漂亮二字来形容再贴切不过。朴佑镇心虚，离开他的唇，放开他的手腕，还往后退了几步，低着头不敢看他。  
朴志训觉得自己现在应该适当的生气才对，所以用了巨大的力气冲着他喊：“朴佑镇！”  
朴佑镇闭着眼睛心想，这回真的完蛋了。

门外头四个听墙角的人听到响声连忙捂住耳朵，赖冠霖喜滋滋的冲着姜丹尼尔说：“你输了。”  
姜丹尼尔不以为然，“不过是被喊了名字，别这么早下定论。”  
“很明显嘛，他表白，我哥很生气，所以直接骂他了。”  
“你怎么知道你哥在生气，而且刚刚屋里什么动静都没有，你知道他们在屋里干什么了？”  
“姜丹尼尔，你……不行，我要进去看看！”说着赖冠霖就要往屋里冲，姜丹尼尔赶紧将人拉住，省得他家小祖宗坏人好事。  
金在奂问黄旼炫：“旼炫哥，你说刚刚屋里没动静，二位陛下是在干什么？”  
“不是什么坏事就对了。”

“志训呐，你打我吧，我不还手。”朴佑镇闭上眼睛，仰起脸，一副慷慨赴死的表情。  
朴志训“噗嗤”笑出声，问他：“真这么喜欢我？”  
朴佑镇睁开眼睛，“啊？”反应了几秒，点头如捣蒜着答：“嗯嗯嗯，真喜欢，天地可鉴！”  
“可我不是个向导诶。”  
“你是个哨兵我也喜欢！”  
朴志训没再说话，只是盯着朴佑镇看，朴佑镇被他盯得浑身不自在，挠了挠头，尴尬的笑着说：“那你要是不喜欢我也没关系，我们还是做……朋友吧？”是疑问句，其实朴佑镇知道，都把话说的这么明白了，朋友是做不成了。  
“傻瓜。”这次换成朴志训上前两步，捧着他的脸给刚刚那个吻做了加时。  
我觉得，我也喜欢上你了。朴志训在心里说。

“姜丹尼尔，你别拦着我，让我进去，我倒要看看这个朴佑镇又在干什么！”  
“霖霖呐，你真想看你哥单身一辈子？”  
“你才单身一辈子呢，喜欢我哥的人一大把，还少他一个朴佑镇了。”  
“这是你哥的私事，让他自己处理，我们走吧。”  
“不行，我不放心我哥和朴佑镇独处。”  
“赖冠霖！”  
赖冠霖被姜丹尼尔的声音吓了一跳，这是姜丹尼尔第二次连名带姓的叫他，他知道他这么喊他，就是真的在生气，他立马就老实了，肩往下塌，“啊？”  
“跟我回去！”  
“哦。”  
姜丹尼尔在前头走，赖冠霖不情不愿的跟在后头，可才乖乖走了两步，赖冠霖又急转头，快跑了两步，一下就推开了朴志训的屋门，才推开门他就愣了。  
朴志训反应得快，顾不得跟朴佑镇吻的难舍难分，一把推开他，推的朴佑镇一个趔趄，“冠霖呐，你怎么回来了？”  
“我要是不回来，你俩是不是还得上……还得亲到什么时候？”  
朴佑镇把朴志训护在身后，“冠霖，你……你……你……你听我说，我……”  
“我我我我我，我不听你说，哥，你说。”  
朴志训从朴佑镇身后出来，看着赖冠霖说：“你想听我说什么？”  
“嗯？哥你是不是要解释一下现在是什么状况？”  
“你不是都看到了吗？”朴志训去牵朴佑镇的手，朴佑镇心里惊喜，盯着两个人交握在一起的手看，“我喜欢他，要和他在一起。”  
“哥！你不是说你不懂什么叫喜欢，不会喜欢任何人的吗？”  
“我以前是不懂，现在懂了。”  
“不行，我不同意，你们两个不能在一起！”  
“你为什么不同意？”  
“因为我是你弟弟，我觉得他不适合你！”  
“那我是你哥哥，我觉得丹尼尔也不适合你，你别和他在一起了。”  
“哥！”  
姜丹尼尔一看势头不对，赶紧上前要将人拽走，“那个，你们忙，我们先走了。”  
“姜丹尼尔，你别拉我，我还没说完呢，你……”

黄旼炫清了清嗓子，“我和在奂也先回去了。”  
刚出了帝国宫，黄旼炫就跟金在奂说：“我赢了。”  
“哦，你说了算。”  
“没事，我的要求很简单，你做我一辈子的向导就成。”  
金在奂低下头看自己的脚尖，他不敢回答，连他自己都不知道他们到底有没有一辈子。

朴志训见他们都走了，刚想放开牵着朴佑镇的手，反被朴佑镇紧紧握进手里，问他：“志训呐，你刚刚说的都是真的吧？不会反悔吧？”朴佑镇每说一句就往他身边靠近一分，朴志训就直往后退。  
“你别老往我身上靠，松开我！”  
“你刚刚说的作不作数？”  
“我说都说了，还能收回来不成？”  
“志训……”  
“诶？朴佑镇你做什么，别往我身上蹭，离我远点，少得寸进尺啊你……”

姜丹尼尔给赖冠霖讲朴佑镇过去的丰功伟绩讲了一个晚上，讲到赖冠霖捂着耳朵睡着。  
赖冠霖慢慢接受了朴志训和朴佑镇在一起的事实，为了预防阿加特突袭，尔伊洛和达卡奈的士兵都在加紧训练，姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖留在尔伊洛带队训练，黄旼炫和金在奂则回了达卡奈带队训练。朴佑镇黏黏糊糊的不愿走，被朴志训数落了一顿才不情不愿的回了达卡奈。  
之前顾虑的图空景象一直没有出现，但没有人放松警惕，全员高度戒备，高强度的训练让每个人叫苦不迭。  
姜丹尼尔担心赖冠霖的身体状况，趁着休息的间隙总是问他累不累，赖冠霖被他问烦了，干脆连休息时间也全部取消，士兵们埋怨姜总帅为什么哄不好自己的向导还要连累他们。  
达卡奈的训练氛围相对来说要轻松很多，黄旼炫和金在奂都是慢性子的人，在训练上虽说要求严格，却也没有安排的那么紧张。

尔伊洛来了位不速之客，阿加特没费什么心力就潜了进来，姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖还在训练场带士兵训练，阿加特就直奔了帝国宫。  
阿加特进来的时候朴志训正拿着几本古书研究千年前出现过一次的图空景象研究的入神，并未察觉的有生人进来。  
阿加特先打起了招呼，“朴志训，好久不见。”  
朴志训这才发现来了人，正想着守在帝国宫的守卫怎么这么不称职放人进来也不事先通报，抬头看清来人后，就明白了，这人是可以瞒过守卫悄无声息潜进来的。  
“不知阿加特这次前来尔伊洛是有何贵干？”  
“你不必紧张，我不是来滋事的，我只是来找个人。”  
“哦，是吗？我不记得我们熟悉到这种程度，也不记得我这里有你的朋友。”  
“你不记得正常，就连我也是才知道不久。”  
“那你是要找什么人呢？”  
“我的弟弟。”  
“这你就说笑了，你的弟弟不应该好好待在你的阿加特吗？你跑我这儿来要人算怎么回事？”  
“如果十几年前，你父亲没有将我弟弟带回尔伊洛的话，现在他确实是应该好好待在阿加特没错。”  
“你这又在说笑了，我父亲何时将你弟弟带回我尔伊洛了？”  
“你还真是贵人多忘事，你父亲不是从战场上抱回一个三岁孩子，让他喊你哥哥的吗？”  
朴志训不可置信的看着阿加特，如果阿加特说的都是真的，那他口中的弟弟就是赖冠霖，但他不愿相信，赖冠霖竟然是阿加特的弟弟，难怪这孩子精神力如此强大，原来身上流着的是阿加特的血脉。  
“冠霖怎么可能是你弟弟，你打什么算盘我不管，但你要是打冠霖的主意，我绝不会让你得逞。”  
“他是我亲弟弟，我怎么可能打他的主意呢？他身上的那枚银戒与我手上这枚是一对，我手上的这枚是父亲的，而他身上那枚是母亲的，里面还刻了字，这我总不能跟你胡扯。”  
“上次你用触知力探知了我的部分记忆，这些事情都在我的记忆里，你自然不必胡扯。至于这戒指，你找人打一枚一样的也不是什么难事。”  
“朴志训，我没必要跟你编这种谎，我也不想跟你发生冲突，看在你替我照顾我弟弟这么多年的份上，也为了感谢你父亲当年的救命之恩，我不会对尔伊洛出手，所以，请你将我弟弟还给我，让我把他带回阿加特。”  
“你想都不要想，阿加特且不说冠霖他到底是不是你弟弟，就你这层身份，你也没资格把冠霖带走。”  
“朴志训，我本不想对你尔伊洛出手的，你这是在逼我，用抢的。”  
“请便。”  
阿加特见协商未果，也不再多费口舌，在和朴志训发生正面冲突之前跑走了。  
朴志训压根就没想拦他，他嘴上说不相信阿加特的话，面上也强装着镇定，其实心里早就慌得不成样子。他想过千万种可能，唯独没想过赖冠霖会跟阿加特有丁点的关系，阿加特所描述的句句属实，上次他潜入尔伊洛也只是为了探知他的某些记忆，而他的记忆里，除了他母亲的身份，只有赖冠霖是意外，这让他不得不相信阿加特的话里的真实成分。还有他手上的那枚戒指和赖冠霖身上的那枚戒指，虽然他只见过一眼，但形状和款式确实一模一样，多年前他曾在父亲将戒指交还给赖冠霖的时候见过一眼，但当时自己情绪低沉，无暇顾及其他，事后又将此事忘了个干净，等想起来的时候又觉得这算是赖冠霖的隐私，自己也无权干涉就没再上心。今日阿加特提及此事，朴志训才又想起这枚戒指的存在，父亲曾说如果他想找回自己的身世，就靠着那枚戒指去寻。  
他慌了神，如果阿加特说的都是真的，他该如何告诉赖冠霖，又该如何面对他，如果将来两国开战，赖冠霖又该是什么立场。  
他通通都想不明白，他想不明白赖冠霖怎么就会是阿加特的弟弟，他想不明白那么善良可爱的弟弟怎么会和净习些不入流的歪门邪术的阿加特扯上关系，他想不明白为什么自己好生护着护了十几年的弟弟，阿加特几句话就让他什么都不是，他更想不明白，自己为什么要被迫接受这件事情。  
朴志训自己理不清，又开始联系朴佑镇，朴佑镇听了他的描述之后，告诉他一定不要把这件事告诉赖冠霖，就当今天阿加特没来过尔伊洛，就当他什么都不知道。  
“可如果阿加特说的都是真的，他是不会善罢甘休的，这件事冠霖早晚得知道。”  
“那也得瞒一时算一时，现在这个节骨眼上，你把这事告诉他，就他那脾气，非得把你尔伊洛给闹翻天不可，说不准还得跑去阿加特闹一闹，那你又要怎么办？你怎么收拾这个摊子？如果他知道了，你让他怎么办？”  
“那他以后知道了不也是一样的吗？”  
“瞒一时算一时。”  
“我知道了。”  
“志训你记住，这事谁都不能说，丹尼尔、在奂、旼炫一个都不能说，我马上去尔伊洛找你。”  
“你别来了，我现在烦得很。”  
“就是知道你烦，我才得去。”  
“……”  
朴佑镇跟黄旼炫和金在奂知会了一声说是要去趟尔伊洛找朴志训商量些事，让他俩多费点心之后就匆匆赶去了尔伊洛。

朴佑镇前脚刚走，阿加特后脚就派人来了达卡奈，黄旼炫和金在奂率领士兵抵抗，金在奂趁双方修整的间隙，联系了朴佑镇，跟朴佑镇汇报战况，朴志训催促着朴佑镇快点回去，朴佑镇叮嘱朴志训也要多加提防，阿加特指不定什么时候会再来。  
朴佑镇回到达卡奈的时候，黄旼炫和金在奂已经将阿加特派来的军队击退，对双似乎并不愿与其做过多的纠缠，交手也都是虚晃几招就收手。  
“在奂呐，阿加特没出现？”  
“没有，就连阿加特手下那两位顶级哨兵和向导也没有出现。”  
“那他们可有说什么？”  
“没有，他们来势汹汹，直逼我们城门，但交手的时候又不用全力，守多于攻，且招式杂多，出招迅速，估计他们连五成的精神力都未用得上。”  
“和以往有何不同？”  
“以往大家都守规矩，在边界开战，从未逼近城门过。且之前都是小打小闹，虽也是真刀实枪的硬碰硬，但这次明显不同，点到为止，也绝不会让自己吃亏，而且他们一直在逼我们出招，我估计他是想探我们的底。”  
“所以你的意思是，阿加特这次的突袭只是想知道我们的战斗力大概有多少，并不是想现在就开战？”  
“是，但是，开战也不过这几日了。”  
“我们有什么损失吗？”  
“没有。”  
“好，那接下来的几天继续训练，在奂和旼炫你们两个跟我来帝国宫，我们商量一下接下来的作战计划。”  
“是。”

……

朴佑镇和朴志训商量，干脆集中力量，把阵地都转移到了尔伊洛。

最近朴志训几乎时刻不离赖冠霖，阿加特上次没得逞，既然朴志训那里不好下手，以后肯定也会想尽法子接近赖冠霖，所以朴志训得尽可能的避免赖冠霖和阿加特碰面。  
“哥，你最近怎么天天来训练场啊？”  
“嗯，来看看。”  
“怎么，还怕我和丹尼尔偷懒不成？”  
“就是怕你俩偷懒，利用训练时间谈恋爱。”  
赖冠霖撇撇嘴，挤出了一遍的小酒窝，小声嘀咕：“哥还好意思说我们，你不也和朴佑镇腻腻歪歪的没完……”  
“说什么呢？”  
“没，说我俩才不会利用训练时间谈恋爱呢。”  
“那最好。”  
“……”  
赖冠霖倒没觉得有什么，就是姜丹尼尔格外不自在，最近不管在做什么，在哪，只要有赖冠霖的地方，就一定会有朴志训，他连跟自家向导说几句话都很难，想做些亲密的举动也就只能想想了。就连吃饭，朴志训也要跟着。  
“冠霖，你去哪？”  
“训练完了，去吃饭啊，哥也一起去吗？”  
“嗯，我和你一起。”  
赖冠霖和朴志训开玩笑，“诶？哥最近怎么这么喜欢跟我待在一起啊？”  
“怕你给我惹祸。”  
“……”  
吃完饭后，姜丹尼尔拉着赖冠霖说要回屋休息，被朴志训拦住，“最近让冠霖和我一起住吧。”  
姜丹尼尔跟被雷轰了似的，这怎么连睡觉也跟着了，还得让他俩分居，哪有这样的道理？姜丹尼尔欲哭无泪，瘪着嘴不高兴又不敢多说什么，拉着赖冠霖的手死活不愿放。  
赖冠霖看姜丹尼尔的委屈模样，又转过头去看朴志训，“哥，这我都多大了，睡觉还要和哥一起睡啊。”  
“你长再大，也是我弟弟。”  
姜丹尼尔往下拉了拉赖冠霖的手，赖冠霖捏了捏他的掌心安抚，“哥，你最近到底怎么了？看我看得这么紧？”  
朴志训被赖冠霖这么一问，又不知道该怎么跟他解释了，“我……”  
正当朴志训不知道该找什么借口的时候，朴志训把手往他肩上一搭，说：“还能怎么了，你哥就是觉得你被丹尼尔拐走了，他心里不是滋味呗。”说完还扭头去看朴志训，问他：“是吧，志训？”  
朴志训赶紧接话：“对对对，你天天跟丹尼尔腻在一起，我还没让你跟他结合呢。”  
“哥，当初明明就是你让我跟他结合的！”  
“那我……”  
“行了行了，你俩别争了，冠霖你赶紧和丹尼尔回去吧，我有事跟志训商量。”  
姜丹尼尔迅速接话：“好的，那我们就先回去了。”说完就拉着赖冠霖跑走了。  
“丹尼尔，你有没有觉得我哥最近怪怪的，看我看得也太紧了。”  
“嗯，害得我连想跟你亲热都没法亲热。”  
“喂，姜丹尼尔我跟你说正事呢！”  
“我说的也是正事。”  
“唔……”  
姜丹尼尔拉着赖冠霖的手将他带进自己怀里，扣着他的脑袋就吻了上去。

“佑镇，你刚刚怎么就放冠霖走了？”  
“你傻呀，你最近盯冠霖盯得太紧，他都开始怀疑了，还不放他走？等着他跟你闹着问你到底怎么回事吗？”  
“我最近很明显吗？”  
“是我我也怀疑。”  
“唉，是我着急了。”  
“你怕什么，丹尼尔警惕性很强，就算是阿加特能瞒过护卫瞒过哨兵潜进你的帝国宫，但他瞒不过丹尼尔，有丹尼尔在，冠霖不会有事的，你就别担心了。”  
“嗯。”

所有人担心的图空景象并没有在千年之后的现在再次出现，但是朴志训担心的事情还是发生了，阿加特最终还是挑起了战争。  
黎明破晓，暗与光交换，这日的清晨醒来的格外早。阿加特带着他手下使的最趁手的哨兵和向导混在队伍的最中间，他们没有出手的打算。  
偏偏朴志训在最紧要的关头身体出现了问题，许是近几日紧张过度，才导致他体内本就没有融合好的两股精神力再次冲撞，他一直无法凝结自己的精神体，那块虚拟的精神空间也就一直待在他的精神空间里。  
朴佑镇担心他的身体，说要留下来陪他，被朴志训一通数落才乖乖跟着他们去迎战阿加特，但他想把赖冠霖留下来，他怕阿加特真的把他抢走。  
“哥，丹尼尔现在还没到能脱离我的程度，我得去帮他。”  
“可是……”朴志训还想再说些什么，被朴佑镇拦住了，“志训，别担心了，没事的，阿加特没那么容易近冠霖的身的。”  
朴志训叹了口气，最终还是让了步，“好吧，你们小心。”

城外战火一触即发，但双方彼此僵持着，谁都没有轻举妄动，许是阿加特的耐心终于被消耗尽了，他凝结出自己的精神体，踩在雄鹰的背上腾在半空，冲着对面高喊：“朴佑镇，你弃城而逃，今日还敢率兵出战，看你是没尝到苦头，你既然来了，又缩在后头迟迟不发兵是想和前几日那样跑走吗？”  
朴佑镇也凝结出自己的精神体，跨骑到身形巨大的西伯利亚虎身上，不紧不慢的开口，“阿加特，我迟迟不出兵是不想看到更多的伤亡，十几年前的那场混战，我以为你们该尝到苦头，不敢再蓄意滋事，看来是当年父亲手下留情留了祸根。”  
“你父亲有勇有谋，我敬他是位战士，可是你及不上你父亲的万分之一。念在你父亲当初没一刀解决我的份上，若是你今日乖乖臣服于我，我们或许还可以和平共处下去。”  
“做你的春秋大梦去吧！阿加特，当初父亲心善，念你是个孩子，没有将手里的刀划过你的脖子，才放虎归山，今日我就替父亲把没忍心下手的那一刀用回到你身上！”  
“那就看你有没有这个本事了！”  
（喵：怎么打个仗屁话这么多==。）

两军交战，就一定会有伤亡。

向导因体质关系并不合适近身战斗，但在战场上却也是必不可少的角色，他们的作用是辅助他们的哨兵发挥最大的力量，让他们的精神空间数倍放大，为他们灵敏的定位捕捉周围所有的危险，也要安抚容易情绪不稳的哨兵，起引导、安抚的作用。  
金在奂和赖冠霖退后到安全位置，全神贯注，与黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔进行精神连结，这个过程很短暂，但不能出任何差错，否则事倍功半。  
黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔释放出精神力寻找金在奂和赖冠霖的精神波动，很快与之连结，两人的精神空间瞬间放大，开启战斗模式。  
阿加特招式奇险，快而厉，朴佑镇一直处于防守状态。  
“朴佑镇，我不想跟你纠缠，你给我让开！”  
“我知道你是要去找冠霖，你想都别想！”  
阿加特不想多跟朴佑镇耽误时间，趁朴佑镇防守的空隙虚晃几招，瞬移走了。他在一片混乱中找了半天好不容易才找到姜丹尼尔的身影，他知道只要找到了姜丹尼尔就一定找得到赖冠霖。  
他处在暗处观察，顺着姜丹尼尔的精神力寻找赖冠霖，最终定位到溢出的小山丘旁，他站在那里，眉头微皱，目光锁定在姜丹尼尔身上，用精神力引导着姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔擅长近身快攻，与阿加特相似，且遇强则强，他的复刻能力也适时发挥效用，与他相峙的哨兵所用的能力均被他复刻走，很快就将扑上来的阿加特的一支部队打退。  
阿加特悄悄靠近，发现姜丹尼尔筑起了精神屏障将两个人围在里面做防护，他正好利用他筑起的精神屏障做容器，将两个人与外界隔离。  
“丹尼尔，怎么回事？我什么都感受不到了。”  
“我也不清楚，我们好像被困住了。”  
正当两人搞不清楚状况的时候阿加特的声音在他们耳边响起来了：“赖冠霖，顶级向导，能力很强，看来朴志训把你照顾的很好，你的哨兵也很不错，但如果我当初没和你走散的话，你应该比现在更强。”  
“阿加特？原来是你，你在鬼扯什么？要打仗就正儿八经打，使什么阴招？还废话那么多？你别躲着，出来光明正大的较量。”  
“仗是要打的，但我攻打尔伊洛的目的只有一个，就是把你带回阿加特。”  
姜丹尼尔一听这话急了，“阿加特，他是我的向导，你想带他走，先问问我同不同意。”  
“你？你如果想继续当他的哨兵，一起跟我回阿加特，我也没什么意见。”  
“呸，少做梦！”  
“冠霖，朴志训还没跟你说吧，我才是你亲哥哥，咱俩身上流着同样的血，看在他把你教养的这么好的份上，我本不想动尔伊洛，奈何他朴志训不知好歹，不将你还给我，那我只能用抢的。”  
赖冠霖只当阿加特是想利用他挑拨关系，才胡说八道，根本就没把他的话放在心上，“你少编瞎话唬我，我和他没血缘关系这不假，但我也不可能和你流着同样的血！”  
“不管你怎么否认，事实是不可能改变的，你好好看看我手上的这枚戒指，和你身上那枚是不是一样。”  
赖冠霖心里打鼓，说是不信，可他真的拿出那枚戒指的时候，他就慌了，父亲告诉过他，要是想知道自己的身世，就靠着那枚戒指去寻，所以阿加特跟他提戒指的时候，他动摇了。  
姜丹尼尔见赖冠霖楞在原地没什么反应，也跟着着急，他“霖霖，你别听他胡说，别上他的当，你意志坚定点，别被他给迷惑了，霖霖！”  
赖冠霖深吸了一口气，很快恢复镇定，“阿加特，不管你说什么，我都是不信的，别再唬我了，没用的。”  
“你别自欺欺人了，血浓于水这事是改不了的，阿加特才是你的家，我才是你的哥哥，刚刚被你杀害的也是你的子民，跟我回去，你该回到阿加特。”  
“你住嘴，我不会相信你的！”  
“冠霖呐，这事不是你不相信就不存在，你想想刚刚你帮着姜丹尼尔杀得那些人，那些都是当初跟着父亲征战的士兵的后代，他们当初是为了保护我们俩个才牺牲的，你忍心继续和他们厮杀吗？”  
阿加特一直没有现身，待在暗处跟赖冠霖交流，他想让赖冠霖临阵倒戈，认清现实，让他知道自己到底是谁，他在将他们困住的空间里注入了自己的精神力，是一种极强的扰人心智的暗黑力量，因此精神力攻击性极强，且容易被心术不正之人乱用，故早在几百年前就被封为禁术，任何人不得习用。  
赖冠霖捂着耳朵不想听阿加特说的话，可阿加特却不想放过他，一直在刺激他，他的精神力也在扰乱他的心神，他的理智在一点一点慢慢崩盘。  
姜丹尼尔在远处看着心里着急，可他却被困在原地动都动不了，只能扯着嗓子喊赖冠霖的名字，安抚他冷静。  
可赖冠霖的情绪已经受到了影响，和姜丹尼尔的精神连结自动切断，他无法接受自己是阿加特的弟弟的事实。  
他陷入一种复杂的情绪中，他的精神空间被这些复杂的情绪渐渐填满，意识一点一点变得模糊，直至消失。  
姜丹尼尔在看到赖冠霖倒下的时候，体内的暴戾因子不可控制的发泄出来，他冲破阿加特的束缚，将阿加特把他们困住的空间打碎，拼了命似的跑到赖冠霖的身边，将人抱进怀里，他撕心裂肺的喊他的名字，却怎么都喊不醒。  
阿加特被姜丹尼尔的精神力震的一个趔趄，险些摔倒，稳住之后看过去，看到姜丹尼尔蹲着身子将赖冠霖揽进怀里，他冲过去要和姜丹尼尔抢夺赖冠霖。  
没了向导的安抚，哨兵很容易进入暴躁状态。而姜丹尼尔已觉醒为黑暗哨兵，虽无需向导也可以控制自己的情绪，但是在可以完全自如的控制觉醒之后强加的所有力量的情况下，显然现在的姜丹尼尔还没达到自己能够控制的程度。他的五感达到最强状态，能力极强，比之普通哨向，他感知过载的可能性更大，精神力更不稳定，更容易进入暴躁状态。  
现在，他的向导生死不明，他已然进入一种暴怒的极端状态，理智也已崩溃，再次狂化。  
（狂化/暴走：一种是因五感信息过载而引起的痛疼导致失控，以战斗、毁灭等方式试图纾解信息过载带来的负面疼痛。比如哨向在觉醒的时候，身体一时受不住五感的突然强化等情况而暴走。  
另一种情况是，哨兵暴怒或战斗时进入的一种极端状态，五感达到最强水准，完全失去理智的控制。这样的哨兵是攻击力最强也最危险的，往往发生在他们的向导受伤或被杀害的时候。  
前文姜丹尼尔第一次暴走是前一种情况，这里的狂化是第二种情况。）  
姜丹尼尔怒吼，压制不住体内因刺激而暴走的精神力，进入极端战斗模式，疯了似的朝着阿加特进攻，一开始阿加特还能险险应付几招，后来渐渐变得吃力，无奈又使了阴招，将刚刚赖冠霖从清醒到意识消失的过程在姜丹尼尔眼前重现，趁姜丹尼尔分神的时候逃走了。  
姜丹尼尔见阿加特逃走了，也没去追他，他找回一丝丝理智，将赖冠霖揽进怀里，释放自己全部的精神力筑起精神屏障将他们两个人围在里面，任何人靠近不得。

此次对战，双方伤亡惨重，阿加特在姜丹尼尔那里吃了亏，命令军队一同撤退。  
等朴佑镇、黄旼炫和金在奂找到姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖的时候，看到的就是两个人在姜丹尼尔筑起的精神屏障中间，姜丹尼尔坐在地上抱着意识消失的赖冠霖魂不守舍的样子。  
朴佑镇企图破开他的精神屏障将二人带出来，可奈何姜丹尼尔释放了全部的精神力，怎么都破不开。  
“陛下，刚刚是阿加特攻击冠霖吗？”  
朴佑镇犹豫了半天，最终决定将事情的前因后果告诉他们，“应该不是。其实，冠霖是阿加特的弟弟，所以他才急着甩开我去找冠霖，大概是冠霖知道后一时接受不了。”  
“冠霖意志没那么不坚定，肯定是阿加特又使了什么阴招。”  
“丹尼尔现在应该是处于狂化的状态，但还有一丝理智，所以才会释放自己的精神力筑起精神屏障，就是为了控制自己体内暴怒的精神力，以免伤害到其他人。”

金在奂在外头着急，也顾不得那么多，使出了自己的入梦能力，颇费了些心力才将自己的一点点精神力送进姜丹尼尔的精神屏障中，可以跟姜丹尼尔进行交流。  
金在奂用自己送进姜丹尼尔精神屏障的那丝精神力围着赖冠霖转了一圈，感应到他并未死亡，应该只是进入沉眠状态。  
（沉眠——哨向灵魂黑洞：简单来说就是哨兵和向导灵魂上的黑洞。神游的哨兵或者被情绪淹没的向导意识消失的地方，虽然不会引起肉体上的死亡但还是处于一种危险的状态。  
像这种黑洞的名称有很多且不统一，每个人设定不同，名称也会不同，我直接用了沉眠，也方便理解。）  
“丹尼尔，你振作一点，冠霖只是暂时陷入沉眠，并没有死。”  
没有反应……  
“丹尼尔，你听我说，沉眠没那么严重，你得相信冠霖。”  
“我知道你现在拧不过来，可冠霖一定不希望看到你这个样子，你把你们两个困在里面能解决什么问题，如果冠霖醒来看到你这个样子，他是不是要生你的气。”  
“丹尼尔，冠霖还等着你帮他呢。”  
金在奂努力说服姜丹尼尔快点恢复理智，姜丹尼尔听到金在奂说赖冠霖还需要他在等着他的时候，他终于有所反应，理智一点一点慢慢回来，他收起自己的精神屏障，抱着赖冠霖往回走，谁都没理。  
金在奂还想去跟他说些什么，被黄旼炫拉住了。

所有人回到尔伊洛，朴佑镇与金在奂和黄旼炫在帝国宫和朴志训汇报战况，伤亡人数以及下一步的计划。  
“目前冠霖处于沉眠的状态，丹尼尔之前因为冠霖而再次暴走，处于极端的战斗模式，还损耗了大量的精神力筑起精神屏障企图压制住自己，现在也受了伤。”  
“阿加特呢？”  
“阿加特撤离速度过快，我们没有掌握他的具体状况。当时他是在跟丹尼尔交手，具体的情况可能得从丹尼尔那里得知，但是丹尼尔现在的状况，估计也问不出什么。”  
“我没事。”姜丹尼尔推门进来，暴走的时候和阿加特交手，他发疯似的不管不顾，阿加特手里的短刀多次划过他的胳膊，虽不严重，却也流了许多血，回来后军医已给他做过上药包扎的处理。  
朴志训见他胳膊上缠了许多绷带，问他：“丹尼尔，你的伤不碍事吧？”  
姜丹尼尔抬着胳膊摇了几下，笑了笑，说：“这点小伤，不碍事。”  
“那就好，那……冠霖呢？”自打他们回来后，姜丹尼尔就一直抱着赖冠霖不撒手，谁都不让动，就连军医去帮他包扎的时候都没能让他将人放下。  
“冠霖他……就是暂时睡着了而已，没事。”  
朴志训看了看他，没再说话。  
朴佑镇让姜丹尼尔坐下，问他：“丹尼尔，今天你和阿加特交手过了，对吧？”  
“是。”  
“阿加特为什么会突然撤兵？”  
“他受伤了，具体的情况我也不太记得了，我当时处于暴走状态，没什么理智，所以也忘了具体的状况，但他一定受伤了，这一点我很清楚。”  
“依着阿加特的性子，他绝不会善罢甘休，只是目前双方伤亡惨重，再这么下去，估计还会有更多的伤亡，到时候，不管哪方胜利，都得不偿失。”  
“所以，让我去吧。”一直沉默不语的金在奂突然开口，“陛下，请让我和阿加特对战吧，不要再造成更惨重的后果，阿加特好战，好胜心强，如果提出一战决胜负，他也一定会同意。”  
金在奂刚开口说话的时候，黄旼炫的心就一下被揪了起来，他想着，这一天还是来了，他攥着拳头，低头闭着眼听跟陛下请命的金在奂让他出手，他早就知道会有这么一天，却怎么都没想到，这一天会来得这么快。他想站起来捂住金在奂的嘴不让他继续往下说，可他没这个资格，金在奂告诉过他，每个人都有自己的宿命，这是他的命，他得认。  
“在奂呐，你……”朴志训有些于心不忍。  
“陛下，目前能想到的最万全的办法就是由我出面与阿加特对战，我会尽全力压制他，最多就是我和他同归于尽，这样能尽可能地减少伤亡，也是最好的结果。”  
黄旼炫紧攥的手用的力气更大了，大到指甲都要嵌进掌心里，可他却觉不到疼，因为真正的疼，是疼在心上了，他放在心尖上的人说要和敌人同归于尽，可他却一点办法都没有，他就连阻止的资格都没有。  
朴志训撇头看了看一旁的黄旼炫，还是不忍心。“可在奂，这对你不公……”  
朴佑镇打断朴志训的话，“志训，这是我们最后的办法了。”又转过头去对金在奂说：“在奂，如果你决定好了，就做吧，回去好好休息，这几天准备一下。”  
“好。”  
金在奂和黄旼炫往外走的时候，朴佑镇叫住他，“在奂，辛苦了。”  
金在奂转过头来说：“是我的光荣。”

晚上，金在奂窝在黄旼炫的怀里紧紧抱住他，黄旼炫有很多话想跟他说，却一句都说不出，他只能将他紧紧圈在怀里，他怕下一秒他就会离开他。

等黄旼炫入睡之后，金在奂悄悄从他怀里出来，他坐在床上伸手去摸黄旼炫的脸，眼眶里盛着眼泪，“旼炫哥，对不起，请你忘了我吧，对不起……”  
金在奂使用自己的能力，刺探黄旼炫的精神图景。  
（精神图景：哨兵或向导的具象化的精神世界，也是他们真实的精神状态的体现。当一位哨兵进入神游或狂化状态，向导可以使用精神向导进入对方的精神图景将他带回，并重新建立起与外界的联系。）  
因为黄旼炫对他的精神力无所防备，他轻而易举就看到了他的精神图景，是他刚同意和黄旼炫在一起之后，他们一起牵手去过的那座山，他跟他说，他会一辈子做他的哨兵，一辈子守护他。  
金在奂释放自己的精神力，他要修改黄旼炫的精神图景，然后再入他的梦，将他与他所有有关的记忆全部篡改，他要让他彻底忘了他，确切一点，是他要让他的记忆里从未有他金在奂这个人的出现。  
正当金在奂释放出自己的精神力缓缓注入进黄旼炫的精神图景里的时候，黄旼炫的精神图景突然消失。  
黄旼炫醒了。  
“在奂，你要做什么？”  
“旼炫哥，你怎么醒了？”  
“我要是再不醒，是不是再醒来的时候就不记得你了？”  
“旼炫哥，我……”  
“在奂，你怎么就那么狠心，连我最后爱你的权利你都要剥夺？”  
“旼炫哥，对不起，我不能让你在我离开之后过的那么辛苦，我们的哨向关系很难消除。旼炫哥，忘了我，重新开始吧，你还有很长的路要走，找个更好的向导好好的。”  
“在奂呐，你就是最好的，没人比你好，我不能忘了你。在奂，我没有任性要求你不要去做，我也没有自私的带你逃走，你要做的我都支持你，不管最后是什么结果，求你，就这最后几天，让我好好待在你身边，我不吵你，你做什么都行，只要让我陪着你就行，好不好？”  
金在奂眼里的泪扑簌扑簌的往下落，手被黄旼炫死死地攥在手里，金在奂卸了力，一把扑进黄旼炫的怀里，“旼炫哥，对不起，对不起……”  
黄旼炫捏着金在奂的肩膀将他扳到自己面前，伸手抹掉他脸上的泪，跟他说：“在奂呐，不要跟我说对不起，永远都不要跟我说这句话，你没什么对不起的，你能做我的向导，是我这一生最幸运的事。”  
金在奂伸手勾住黄旼炫的脖子，主动去亲吻他的唇。如果不知道有没有明天的话，那就过好今天吧。

朴佑镇派人去跟阿加特交涉，提出一战决胜负，输的人收兵休战，且永远臣服于赢得一方，阿加特想都没想就一口答应。

约好的日子到了，在出发前金在奂去找了姜丹尼尔，“丹尼尔，我最后再拜托你帮我做两件事。  
“什么事？”  
“等会儿帮我拦住旼炫哥。另一件事，一会儿我会使用消除记忆的能力，你将它复刻走，如果我回不来，帮我……”  
“让旼炫哥忘了我。”姜丹尼尔听见金在奂这样对他说。  
“不，在奂，你这样对旼炫哥也太残忍了，我做不到。”  
“求求你，丹尼尔，求你……”他本以为自己能冷静的跟姜丹尼尔说出这些话，可明知姜丹尼尔会拒绝又被真的拒绝的时候，他的声音还是忍不住的染了哭腔。  
姜丹尼尔叹了口气应了下来，“好，我答应你。”  
“谢谢。”

金在奂和阿加特面对面站着，中间隔了十米，阿加特上下打量了金在奂一眼，冷笑了一声，“怎么？达卡奈和尔伊洛没人了？竟派你这么个向导来对付我？”  
金在奂笑了笑，从鼻孔里发出“哼”的一个气音，“对付你，足够了。”

其实，金在奂没有十成的把握能真的将阿加特催眠，但他只能试试看，如果无法潜入他的潜意识，他也只能费神现做个幻织将两个人困进去，才有可能击溃阿加特，只是做出来的比不上他真实的梦境，对战起来费的心神也要多些，且任务能不能完成，还两说。  
找到他的弱点其实不难，难的是，该怎么让他画地为牢。

两个人释放出自己的精神力对峙着，金在奂的精神力自然是比不上阿加特，他的能力多为防御系，较柔和，且为向导，体质本就羸弱。而阿加特属战斗系，狠而厉。金在奂险险躲过几招之后就渐渐体力不支，他开始消耗自己的精神力来承受阿加特扑过来的精神力。  
金在奂的嘴角慢慢渗出了鲜血，阿加特扑过来的精神力打在他身上他只能抵消掉一成的力量，剩余的所有力量他得生生受着。  
远处的黄旼炫背过身去，他不忍心在看金在奂身上的伤，姜丹尼尔轻轻拍了拍他的背安抚他。  
“丹尼尔，我知道在奂刚刚找过你，你们的对话我都听到了，他让你把我的记忆消除的事我也知道。可是，丹尼尔，你不能这么做，你不能跟在奂一样，剥夺我爱他的权利，如果没有在奂，我的生活毫无意义，你让我没有他的记忆活下去，如果有一天我记起来了，我会恨死你的。丹尼尔，求你不要消除我的记忆，我还想继续爱在奂，我不能忘了他，我不能不爱他，求你……”  
姜丹尼尔想到了赖冠霖，那个还处在沉眠的他的向导，如果赖冠霖一辈子都处在沉眠中，他会选择忘了他重新开始吗？他不会的，就算以后的日子没有他，他也不能忘了他，他唯一的向导。  
“好，旼炫哥，我答应你。”

金在奂在等一个机会，他在找阿加特的弱点，他多次试图催眠阿加特，潜进他的潜意识，可是阿加特的潜意识高度警觉，他根本没有机会，所以，现在唯一的办法就是他要开启幻织，且这次的幻织他需要将自己也一同困进去，且不能留一点后路。  
“金在奂，顶级介绍人向导，承受能力够强，本以为你扛不过我十招，看来是我低估了你。现在挺痛苦的吧，那么接下来，我来让你不那么痛苦了吧，我来了结你。”  
金在奂扯着满是鲜血的唇角艰难的动了一下，“阿加特，没人教你在战场上决不可掉以轻心，也千万不要将自己的弱点展现给对方吗？”  
还没等阿加特反应过来，金在奂瞬间开启幻织，将二人一同困了进去。  
阿加特往四周看了看，又看向金在奂，“看来真的是我低估你了，不过就你这么个困畜生的笼子，还想着能将我也杀死吗？”  
“阿加特，这么多年来，你为了满足自己的野心，四处滥用禁术，害了多少无辜的人？旼炫哥还说你不屑那么小人行径，可你比小人还可恶！你做的那些孽，都该还回到你自己的身上！”  
“看来你的本事是真不少，刚刚我一直防备着你，看来你还是催眠过我，潜进过我的潜意识了。”  
“我的能力不够，只将你催眠了三秒，所以你不用紧张。你滥用禁术，你也该知道禁术的反噬，阿加特，今日，你休想活着出去！”  
“那就看看你有没有那个本事吧。”

外头的人看不到被困在幻织里的状况，黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔在外头等的着急，“陛下，在奂他这是？”  
“在奂的能力不光全部都是治愈系，他还有入梦和潜入别人潜意识刺探和刺杀的能力，最厉害的数他的幻织。”  
“幻织？你是说那个会自己选定钥匙的锁笼？”  
“是。幻织一旦开启，困在幻织里的不管是兽是人，都不可能活着出来，而开启幻织的钥匙在在奂身上，就是在奂这个人，他一出生就是幻织选定的人，整个阿达尔干只有他才能开启幻织。所以才说，在奂是我们最后的武器。”

正在他们说话间，远处“嘭”的一声想起巨大的爆炸声，他们循着声音看过去，黄旼炫瞬间瞪大双眼，拼了命的朝那个地方冲过去。幻织破碎的瞬间化为一片废墟，他看到躺在废墟中的两个人，一个是阿加特，一个是他的向导金在奂，他浑身颤抖着走到他身边，将他托起揽进怀里，虽然之前做过了无数次的心理准备，可是当这一刻真的来的时候，当金在奂真的离开他的时候，他还是承受不住，他颤抖着仰起头想哭出声，可是却难过到失声。

朴佑镇和姜丹尼尔赶过来，朴佑镇查看阿加特的状况，确认已经没有生命体征之后，才过去拍了拍黄旼炫的肩说，“旼炫呐，在奂他是个英雄，是阿达尔干的英雄，节……节哀顺变吧。”  
黄旼炫松开紧抱着金在奂的手，摸着他的脸说：“在奂呐，你别怕，哥来陪你。”  
未等朴佑镇和姜丹尼尔阻拦，黄旼炫便释放自己的全部精神力，将自己的五感强加到最佳状态，任自己陷入神游。  
（神游：简单一点可以理解为梦游症。哨兵陷入某一种感官放大，陷入自己加强的感官世界中出不来的状态，严重者无法感知外界，就是比较危险的一种情况。）

阿达尔干终于在几千年后再次统一，可这次的统一却也使阿达尔干付出了惨重的代价，兵连祸结，生灵涂炭，还损失了几员大将。

金在奂在数日后自己醒来，看护的护卫急忙去帝国宫禀报，一行人急匆匆的来看金在奂，问他怎么回事，金在奂说在与阿加特同归于尽的时候，阿斯米的血珠在危难时刻保了他一命，使他暂时陷入混沌状态。这几日他一直在混沌中自行修补破裂的精神空间，寻找混沌的裂缝，最终从混沌状态中解脱出来。  
（混沌：当向导被大量复杂的情感淹没或精神屏障被强行粉碎的时候可能发生的状况，并不像神游那么危险，只会产生昏迷或自身情感紊乱。经过训练的向导大多都能将自己从混沌状态中解脱出来。）

金在奂朝四周看了一眼，“旼炫哥呢？”  
几个人眼神躲闪，不知道该怎么开口，后来还是朴佑镇跟他说：“在奂呐，我跟你说了你别激动。旼炫他……他以为你死了，所以将自己置入神游中了。”  
金在奂长舒了一口气，“那就好。”  
“在奂？”  
“嗯，没事，神游而已，我去将他带出来就是。”  
“对呀，他是以为你死了所以才将自己置入神游中，你现在回来了，又是他的向导，那进入他的精神世界应该很容易。”  
（再备注一次：精神图景：哨兵或向导的具象化的精神世界，也是他们真实的精神状态的体现。当一位哨兵进入神游或狂化状态，向导可以使用精神向导进入对方的精神图景将他带回，并重新建立起与外界的联系。）  
“嗯。”  
“旼炫哥在哪？”  
“你现在才刚醒，身体很虚弱，先休息吧。”  
“我没事，带我去见旼炫哥。”  
“好。”

金在奂来到黄旼炫的房间，看着他安静的躺在床上，像只是睡熟了一样，他顾不得温存，释放出自己的精神体，因刚修复好的精神空间不足以支撑他使用全部的精神力，所以他只能用最快的速度进入他的精神图景将他带出来。  
黄旼炫的精神图景还是没有改变，依旧是他们一起牵手去过的那座山，他将自己的精神力送进他的精神图景，他努力保持镇定，去到黄旼炫的身边。  
“旼炫哥，我是在奂，跟我回去吧。”  
“在奂呐，这里不好吗？”  
“这里很好，但是……但是离开这里也很好，我会一直陪在你身边的，再也不会离开你了，跟我回去好吗？”  
“好。”  
黄旼炫总是很听金在奂的话，不管是在阿达尔干，还是在他的精神图景里。

黄旼炫慢慢睁开眼，金在奂坐在他的床边朝他张开双手，笑着跟他说：“欢迎回来，我的哨兵。”

姜丹尼尔见不得这种场景，他的向导此刻还处在沉眠状态中没有回来，他默默退出黄旼炫的房间，回到赖冠霖的房间。他又挤上赖冠霖的床上，躺到他旁边，将她揽进怀里，下巴磕在他的发顶，“霖霖呐，我的小傻瓜，你这次睡得是不是有点久了啊？你不想我吗？我好想你。我这几天跟你说的话你停进去了吗？对了，在奂醒了，他之前只是陷入混沌状态中了，他真的跟你说的一样，很厉害呢，自己从混沌状态中走出来了，还进入旼炫哥的精神图景中将旼炫哥也带出来了。霖霖呐，你什么时候能从沉眠中醒过来呢？你是不是也要和睡美人一样需要被亲吻，才能醒过来呢？”姜丹尼尔说完就要闭着眼睛去亲赖冠霖，可还没等亲到就被捂着嘴推开了，他又听到了那个让他日思夜想的久违的声音，“姜丹尼尔，你是不是又要占我便宜！”  
姜丹尼尔使劲掐了掐自己的脸，“嘶，好疼……”  
赖冠霖笑他，“傻不傻啊你。”  
他激动地将赖冠霖紧紧的揽进怀里，“霖霖呐，真的是你吧，你真的回来了吧。”  
“嗯，想你了，就醒来看你。”  
姜丹尼尔将赖冠霖从自己怀里拉出来，看着他说：“欢迎回来，我的向导。”

 

后记：  
姜丹尼尔觉得这辈子能遇见赖冠霖是一大幸事，他骄傲也任性，有他在身边让他觉得无比安心，所以在结束了那场兵荒马乱的许多年后，赖冠霖问姜丹尼尔如果当初没有遇到他，他的生活会变成什么样，姜丹尼尔没有直接回答他，而是牵着他的手跟他说：“我很感谢你的存在，让我的世界不再兵荒马乱。让我相信即使兵临城下我也拥有千军万马。”

你在即心安。

有时候金在奂会觉得，活着是一种奖励。死里逃生这个词对他来说并不陌生，失而复得也一样熟悉。当年的那场混战，他侥幸死里逃生，而他的哨兵却以为他死了，将自己困在自我加强的感官世界中差点出不来。等黄旼炫终于从神游中出来的时候，  
“谢谢你当初没有放弃对我的喜欢，让我知道虽然兵临城下，也依然有人在我身后记挂着我。”

有你在，吾心安之。

朴志训总是说朴佑镇没皮没脸的追他，朴佑镇反驳他说若不是当初自己死皮赖脸的死追着他不放，他也不能这么幸福，朴志训抠着朴佑镇的掌心说：“嗯，以后也这么幸福下去就好了。”

全文完。


End file.
